I - Kingdom Hearts: Memori
by IVth
Summary: La Organización Endless, un grupo de combatientes, estudian las propiedades de la oscuridad y los sincorazón. Corvux, un joven con habilidad de copiar y manipular distintas armas; y Liuxus, un joven con un poder oculto, deberán hacer frente en ciertas ocasiones a la distintos enemigos para poder cumplir su misterioso objetivo, solo conocido por su líder...
1. Reconocimiento - PRÓLOGO

**Capítulo 1: Reconocimiento - PRÓLOGO**

* * *

Una ciudad vacía y en oscuridad perpetua. Luces de neón y las habitaciones encendidas de ciertos edificios eran las fuentes de luz que revelaban los caminos, a través de las calles y callejones del Mundo que Nunca Debió Existir.

Los incorpóreos de la organización conocida como la Organización XIII se reunieron para hablar en un enorme salón blanco y prístino, con trece tronos blancos alrededor y cada uno a una altura distinta y específica.  
Con un aura oscura siguiéndolo y pronto disipándose, un sujeto de vestimentas negras apareció en el trono más alto: Un Incorpóreo. De cabello blanco, ojos dorados y piel morena: se trataba de Xemnas, seguido ahora por otras auras negras, ocupando los respectivos tronos inmediatamente. Más incorpóreos entraban en escena.

-Ha aparecido un nuevo obstáculo. Y es probable que sea en nuestra contra. Saïx: tu informe.

Un sujeto de cabello azul, ojos amarillos y una X en su frente tomó la palabra.

-Siete personas han aparecido.- Comenzó a hablar con una voz muy calmada, mientras que se llevaba su mano derecha a la boca. -Son organizados, inteligentes y atacan a los sincorazón. Normalmente sería una ayuda muy bien aprovechada, pero según los informes, ellos nos impiden la recolección de corazones. Y eso no lo podemos permitir.

-Entonces se nos complicaría la meta. Pero, ¿Qué meta, si es que se puede saber? –habló Vexen, el científico de la organización. Un sujeto esbelto de cabellera rubia lacia y larga. Rostro largo, ojos verdes y de actitud pedante.

-Eso lo sabrás en su momento, Vexen. –respondió Saïx. –Pero lo que me sorprende es que ellos tienen rasgos muy similares a los de nosotros, como organización.

Tan pronto Saïx mencionó esto, obtuvo la atención de varios, en especial de su líder.

-¿Y si enviamos a un par de nuestros hombres para realizar una misión de espionaje? – Habló Marluxia: un hombre de ojos azules, piel clara y cabellera enmarañada y rosa.

La única mujer de la sala, Larxene, comenzó a reírse. Una joven delgada de piel clara, ojos verdes, y cabellera rubia y lacia: con dos mechones largos que comenzaban en su frente estaban expuestos, dando la apariencia de un par de antenas. Tan pronto su risa sonora terminó, empezó a hablar.

-¿Serán así de inútiles? No, no lo creo. –dijo mientras se acomodaba en su propio asiento. –Lo que bien podríamos hacer es ir a dar la cara y acabarlos de una vez.

Un joven lanzó un bufido mientras que se cruzaba de brazos. El pelo plateado y gris le cubría uno de sus ojos verdes, lanzándole una mirada a Larxene.

-¿Algún problema, Zexion? –dijo Larxene con algo de repudio.

-Aunque mandemos a los incorporeos a espiarlos estos no podrían regresar. Además de que un ataque directo a ellos podría costarnos mucho.

Xemnas solo asintió, mientras que cerraba sus ojos.  
Acomodándose en su asiento, un joven de cabello rubio y puntiagudo se le ofreció la palabra, al levantar su mano. Con ojos verdes abiertos de par en par por la idea, comenzó.

-¿Qué tal si mejor los dejamos ser por un rato, a ver que hacen?

-Tengo una mejor idea. –dijo un sujeto de cabello oscuro y platinado, recogido en una larga cola de caballo, con un parche en su ojo derecho. –Mandemos al chico nuevo. Vexen ya le dio un entrenamiento sobre reconocimiento, y no estaría mal verlo en acción.

Todos los ojos de la organización voltearon hacia uno de los tronos que estaban más abajo. En éste, estaba un joven rubio de ojos azules. Roxas había oído la sugerencia, a lo cual él se sorprendió.

-¿Ir yo? –preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Es una orden.

-¿Y obligarán al niño a hacerlo? –dijo un sujeto de cabellera alborotada y rojiza, con un par de marcas bajo sus ojos verdes.

-Me das asco. –dijo Larxene. –Haciendo el papel de niñera.

-No me tienes que defender. –dijo Roxas algo molesto.

-Entonces está decidido. –dijo Xemnas. –Roxas, irás en una misión de reconocimiento a investigar a éstas personas. Axel será tu apoyo, y es una orden.

Con un poco de molestia, Axel se dignó a unírsele a Roxas a la misión.

-¿Y quién se prestará para la recolección de corazones? –dijo de manera sonriente Luxord: un sujeto de cabellera rubia y corta, de ojos azules y barba de candado.

-Xion tomará las responsabilidades de Roxas, durante su misión. –habló Saïx.

Con unos pasos apresurados, llegó una joven chica de ojos azules y cabello negro.

-¿Qué recolectaré corazones? –dijo sorprendida.

-Espiar las reuniones es algo prohibido. –habló Xigbar.

-Basta. –dijo Saïx para detener una futura disputa. –Las actividades del grupo han sido observadas con anterioridad, y se calcula que próximamente aparezcan en Villa Crepúsculo: una zona frecuentada por ellos.

-Ya tienen su misión Roxas y Axel. El resto se los dejamos a ustedes. –dijo con su voz lenta y profunda, para luego retirarse de aquél lugar de la misma forma que apareció, seguido por todos los demás, exceptuando a Roxas, Axel y a Xion.

-Volveremos pronto Xion. Tan pronto esto pase, iremos al lugar de todos los días, ¿te parece?

Aunque Xion y Axel conversaban animosamente, Roxas era el único que bajaba la cabeza a pensar en qué situación se metían. Nada sabían ni ellos ni toda la organización, de quienes serían los futuros adversarios.


	2. Siniestra Puesta de Sol

**Capítulo 2: Siniestra Puesta de Sol**

* * *

Una ciudad iluminada por un sol perpetuo, en la eterna posición del atardecer. Cada edificio acomodado a la cuesta de una colina, y en la parte más alta, la torre del reloj que sirve también como estación de trenes a otras secciones lejanas de la ciudad, y para otras atracciones: Villa Crepúsculo.

No muy lejos de una del distrito comercial, en la entrada de una vieja y misteriosa mansión, dos jóvenes chicas de apariencia de dieciséis años peleaban contra unas creaturas negras y de ojos amarillos, de apariencia similar a hormigas gigantes de forma humanoide: Sombras.  
Una joven en gabardina negra, la más corta de estatura, peleaba usando lo que parecía ser una keyblade de doble dentadura: plateada y con ambas dentaduras siendo una especie de gancho, que formadas asemejaban a una flecha.

-¡Dyxen, muévete! ¡Hay que eliminar al blanco, no podemos perder tiempo!  
–gritaba la joven de piel morena, ojos oscuros y de cabellera corta y de puntas rubias.

-¡No me apresures! –respondía la joven acompañante de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes.

A la orden de su compañera, Dyxen blandió su espada larga, mientras que atacaba con el disco rojizo y oscuro que tenía al final de éste. Con un leve gruñido, el disco se partió por la mitad y se convirtió en algo parecido a medios círculos con púas agrandadas, mientras que ésta emitía un aura llameante.

-¡Ardan! –gritó eufórica Dyxen, mientras terminaba con la docena de sombras que tenían rodeada a ambas.

Al acabar con cada una de las sombras, pequeños trazos de aura grisácea quedaban antes de desaparecer. Tanto Dyxen como su compañera tomaban lo que parecía una esfera que era lo suficientemente grande como para tenerla en la mano, y las esencias que quedaban detrás eran absorbidas por las esferas.

-Pues solo una más y termino mi misión.

-¿Todavía no terminas, KH? –dijo un joven, dirigiéndose a su compañera, la más chica de todas.

En escena, entró un joven de piel morena, ojos oscuros y cabellera negra, casi tapándole sus ojos; de alrededor de quince años, vistiendo la misma gabardina negra que sus compañeras.

-¡Cállate Corvux! ¡Ubícame al Lado Oscuro!

Corvux invocó lo que parecía ser un pequeño bastón con una esfera grande al final. Oscura y llena de destellos similares a galaxias y estrellas.

-Dame un segundo. Tengo que concentrarme. –dijo a KH, cerrando sus ojos y moviendo su bastón lentamente hacia alguna dirección sin especificar.

-¿Y bien?

-No creo poder hacer algo aquí. Estamos algo alejados de la ciudad. Quizá ahí podremos ubicarlo más fácilmente.

-Entonces, de vuelta a la ciudad. –dijo Dyxen guardando su arma, y todos empezaron a dirigirse hacia los bosques.

La oscuridad de la zona y la poca luz que se lograba filtrar era debido a los altos pinos del bosque. Un lugar algo amplio, pero con una salida cerca de ahí: una grieta en la enorme pared de la ciudad, dando al distrito comercial.  
Una vez ahí, los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al centro de ésta, mientras que otros tres chicos iban corriendo colina abajo.

-¡A un lado! –gritó un chico rubio de pantalones de camuflaje verde. -¡Ey Pence, Olette, corran! ¡Se quedan atrás!

-¡Espera Hayner! -le siguió un chico poco robusto que vestía una camiseta rojiza sobre una blanca, de cabellera negra.

-¡Oye, discúlpate! –gritó la chica del grupo, de blusa anaranjada, cabellera castaña y ojos verdosos. Llegó a detenerse junto con los tres chicos cuyos pasos habían sido interrumpidos por el tren imparable que era aquél chico rubio. –Disculpen. –dijo con una sonrisa, para después seguir corriendo.

-¡¿Vieron éso?! –gritó KH. -¡CASI ME ARROLLA!

-Deja de ser dramática. –dijo Dyxen con algo de impaciencia.

-¡CORVUX, UBICA AL LADO OSCURO YA! ¡O ME ARROLLARÁN! –gritó KH algo histérica.

-Voy, jefa. –dijo girando sus ojos, y cerrándolos para poder concentrarse y encontrar al Lado Oscuro. Moviendo lentamente su vara, finalmente logró apuntar a la torre del reloj que estaba en la cima de la colina. –Ahí se encuentra.

-Entonces llévame cargando. –dijo KH mientras que ella se tiraba al piso, como si se rindiera ante la vida.

-Ahí te encontramos después. –dijo Dyxen, mientras parecía despedirse y se alejaba hacia la torre del reloj, seguida de Corvux.

-¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A DEJAR A SU LIDER?! ¡MOTÍN! ¡MOTÍN! ¡MO—esperen… ¡ESPERENME! –gritó por última vez, corriendo hacia donde ellos iban.

Un cuarto de hora después, ambos lograron llegar a la estación de trenes. Dyxen y Corvux se encontraban un poco exhaustos, mientras que KH se desplomaba sobre el suelo.

-Moriré… -dijo KH, de manera agonizante.

-Déjate de tonterías y levántate. Hay que encontrar al Lado Oscuro. –dijo Dyxen.

Pero en aquél instante, un evento inesperado estaba empezando. Un portal negro y ominoso de abrió, saliendo de éste un joven rubio y de ojos azules, acompañado de un acompañante esbelto de cabellera roja y ojos verdes.  
El momento había sido algo inesperado e incómodo. Sobre todo porque ambos grupos usaban las mismas gabardinas.  
Se miraban entre ellos y los unos a los otros, mientras que KH solo tenía algo que mencionar:

-Bueno, uno de los dos se los tiene que quitar. No podemos llevar el mismo vestido al mismo baile. –dijo con una cara en completa seriedad, mientras que Roxas y Axel solo se miraban entre ellos y se cuestionaban que era lo que estaba pasando en ése instante.

-KH, aguarda. –dijo Corvux mientras que levantaba su bastón y cerraba sus ojos. –Ellos…ellos…

Para ése momento, Roxas invocó su arma: la llave espada, mientras que Axel hizo aparecer un par de chacrams.

-Ellos poseen El Rastro. –habló Corvux sorprendido. – ¡Cuídate del de cabello rojo, Dyxen! ¡Tú también KH!

-¡¿Un Rastro?! ¡¿Ellos?! –dijo Dyxen confundida.

-¿De que andan hablando? –preguntó Roxas hacia Axel.

-Sea lo que sea, hay que detenerlos aquí y ahora.

Tan pronto Roxas se lanzó a la pelea, KH bloqueó la llave espada y le dio un fuerte tacleo, tumbándolo. Dyxen por su lado, le regresó a Axel los dos chacrams llameantes que volaron hacia ella, con dos tajadas de su misma espada.

-¡Corvux, tienes como prioridad ir por el Lado Oscuro! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos de ellos! –gritó KH hacia Corvux, mientras que tomaba a Roxas por el cuello y se lo lanzaba a Corvux.

-¡Bien, bien!

Tan pronto éste llegó hacia Corvux, su cabello abrió paso a sus ojos. Sus ojos, oscuros en un principio, se llenaban de estrellas y de luces distintas, mientras que miraba fijamente a Roxas a los ojos.  
Con una breve y corta convulsión, Roxas cayó al suelo, mientras que los ojos de Corvux empezaban a teñirse de color anaranjado.

-Veamos que logramos con tus memorias. –se dijo a si mismo con un poco e confianza, dando un salto enorme hacia la torre del reloj, comenzando a subirla por fuera.

-¡Es…espera! –gritó Roxas mientras que se levantaba, y bloqueaba un ataque más de parte de KH.

-Yo soy tu rival. –dijo KH con una sonrisa, mientras que tomaba la supuesta llave espada y la separaba con un fuerte tirón. Dos llaves espada surgieron, ambas idénticas. Y ambas estaban deseando acabar con Roxas.


	3. Tensión Elevándose

**Capitulo 3: Tensión Elevándose  
**

* * *

Tan pronto Corvux llegó a la cima de la torre del reloj, notó como había un portal ominoso y oscuro en la azotea de la torre.

-Éste debe de ser. –se dijo a sí mismo, dando un paso hacia éste portal, siendo devorado rápidamente.

Mientras, Dyxen chocaba su enorme espada con ambos chacrams en mano de parte de Axel, mientras que Roxas apenas y lograba cubrirse de los ataques de KH.

-¡Vamos niño! ¡¿Eso es todo?! –gritó KH con euforia mientras corría hacia él.

Pero se sorprendió cuando una llamarada salió disparada hacia ella. Axel, con una mano libre, lanzó un hechizo hacia ella. Con algo de suerte, KH la logró bloquear con una espada, pero se descuidó y terminó siendo atacada con varias tajadas fuertes pro parte de Roxas. Dyxen, descuidándose al ver a su compañera, fue desarmada rápidamente y atacada con varios hechizos de fuego, lanzándola por los aires y más lejos de lo esperado.

-¡Los tenemos! –decía Axel muy confiado de sí mismo.

-Heh. –Lanzó Dyxen un bufido sonriente, mientras que se rodeaba de una nube negra. Para sorpresa de Axel, de ahí terminó saliendo una leona oscura de pelaje rojizo, lista para atacar y matar a Axel.

-¡Déjalo! –gritó Roxas, lanzando un hechizo de fuego hacia la criatura. Poco fue el efecto, ya que no le hizo ningún daño. Un par de segundos después, volteó a ver a Roxas, y lanzó un rugido fuerte, haciendo que él se descuidara y terminara siendo atacado por KH, lanzándolo unos metros lejos.

- _Estos sujetos…_ -pensaba KH, para después ver hacia la torre del reloj. -¡Apresúrate Corvux! –gritó, mientras que se ponía en posición de pelea, ya que Roxas se había recuperado.

Mientras, Corvux se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una sala gigante oscura. Rodeado por nada más que la oscuridad, pudo Corvux darse cuenta de la presencia de su enemigo, al ver los ojos amarillos que tenía a unos metros por encima, y poco a poco definir la silueta del enemigo.

-Bueno, hacemos esto rápido. O sino, tendré que ser el conserje durante la siguiente semana. –se dijo a si mismo con disgusto mientras nota que uno de los brazos del Lado Oscuro se dirigía hacia él, atacándolo sin pensar.

Corvux respondió igual, solo que al blandir su bastón, de éste salían destellos luminosos, dirigidos hacia él. Poco era el daño, o mejor visto, no era tan grande el daño que le daba al Lado Oscuro.

-Bueno, entonces veamos qué es lo que el niño tenía para mí. –se dijo mientras que sus ojos se tornaban naranja una vez más.

Su arma desapareció, para inmediatamente ser sustituída por un arma peculiar: La Cadena del Reino; la llave espada de Roxas. Aunque la gran peculiaridad era que la hoja plateada ahora era más oscura, la unión de la guarda con la hoja era de color dorado y la guarda dorada ahora era de un color azul cobalto.

-Vaya. Si KH viera esto, me mataría. –dijo a sí mismo, mientras que sonreía de oreja a oreja. -¡Pero eso es para después! –se dijo mientras que empezaba a dar tajadas a los brazos del Lado Oscuro, notando que ahora dejaba marcas en éstos. -¡Pues entonces toma esto! –dijo lanzando la llave espada con todas sus fuerzas, pero ésta cayendo a un metro lejos de él.

El Lado Oscuro se detuvo por un instante, como si él también estuviera haciendo la misma pregunta que haría cualquiera de sus compañeros.  
"¿Es en serio?".

-¡Waaaaaa! –dio Corvux un chillido fuerte de enojo y tristeza. -¡Esto no debería ser así!

Se percató a tiempo del brazo del Lado Oscuro una vez más, logrando esquivar el ataque y empezar a correr hacia la llave espada. Tan pronto la tuvo en sus manos, la lanzó en forma de lanza hacia el hueco que tenía en su corazón.  
El ataque fue efectivo, haciendo que del hueco en forma de corazón salieran rayos de luz que inmediatamente se apagaron y al mismo tiempo, encogieron al Lado Oscuro en un orbe parecido a los que llevaban Dyxen y KH.

-¡Sí! ¡Gané la apuesta! –gritó Corvux mientras que tomaba en mano el orbe y saltaba de alegría. O eso intentaba, hasta que notó que no podía moverse. Estaba siendo absorbido por la oscuridad.

Mientras en el otro campo de batalla, Dyxen había vuelto a su forma original y se encontraba debilitada, mientras que Axel estaba cansado y sin fuerzas. Por otro lado, KH y Roxas seguían peleando a buen ritmo.

-¡Si tan solo fueras de nuestra organización! –dijo KH con una sonrisa.

-¡Cállate! –gritó Roxas, dando una tajada fuerte y tumbando a KH, logrando desarmarla.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó de nuevo histérica, y más de miedo cuando Roxas levantaba la keyblade contra KH y estaba a punto de rematarla, cuando de la torre del reloj, cayó a la plaza de la estación de trenes una figura negra. Se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que de Corvux.

-¡Corre! –gritó Axel, mientras que se abría un portal oscuro justo detrás de Corvux.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! –se preguntó KH, mientras veía como de éste iban apareciendo incorpóreos Umbríos, y se llevaban a Corvux.

A toda velocidad, Roxas tomó a Axel y ambos corrieron como pudieron hacia el portal sombrío.

-¡No puedo dejarlos! –se dijo KH a sí misma, levantándose e invocando una llave espada. Con la fuerza que le quedó, logró lanzarla hacia el portal, pero ambos incorpóreos esquivaron el ataque, entrando con éxito al portal.

-¡No los dejes huir! –gritó Dyxen.

-¡No me lo tienes que decir! –respondió KH, pero tan pronto dio un par de pasos, como si alguien le hubiera puesto una broma de mal gusto, terminó tropezando y cayendo sobre su propio rostro.

El portal logró cerrarse y Corvux había sido tomado. Dyxen logró levantarse como pudo lentamente, para después acercarse a ella.

-KH…

-No lo digas.

-Tú…

-BASTA.

-TROPEZASTE.

-¡No tienes que decírmelo en la cara!

-¡Tropezaste peor que como lo haría Corvux!

-¡No me restriegues eso en la cara! –gritaba avergonzada, mientras que Dyxen la tomaba por el cuello de la gabardina.

-¡TROPEZASTE!

-¡ME HACES SENTIRME ENANA! –gritó ahora con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Pues qué quieres que te diga? –respondió Dyxen altaneramente mientras que se alejaba de ahí.

-¡Oye! –se limpió las lágrimas KH. -¡Soy tu superior y líder! ¡Me insultas! Y además, ¡¿Me culpas del secuestro de Corvux?!

-¡Sí! –gritó fuertemente, mirando a KH a los ojos.

Ambas se quedaron así por un momento, mientras que a las dos se les ocurrió la misma idea. O eso pensaban.

-Eran aliens. Eran como veinte, y secuestraron a Corvux. –dijo KH.

-Que Liuxus se haga cargo de buscar a Corvux. –opinó Dyxen.

De nuevo, las dos se miraron por un rato hasta que se pusieron de acuerdo.

-"Corvux fue secuestrado, fueron muchos, eran aliens, yo no tuve la culpa, Liuxus ayúdanos." –dijo KH con seriedad.

-Perfecto. Regresemos al palacio. Deberemos preparar una misión de rescate. –terminó Dyxen, mientras que cerca de donde estaban ellas, aparecía en el suelo lo que parecía ser un portal luminoso y traslúcido de color amarillento con diagramas negros.


	4. El Castillo del Olvidado

**Capítulo 4: El Castillo del Olvidado  
**

* * *

Arena. La única palabra para poder describir a los Páramos Abandonados: El mundo de donde provenían los siete misteriosos sujetos. Un mundo en ruinas, con montañas secas, ruinas de civilizaciones antiguas, océanos interminables de arena que se extienden hasta donde alcanza la mirada.  
Pero en un punto donde las ruinas pueden llegar a ser vistas más fácilmente, usando de base pilares viejos, estatuas gigantes y demás trozos de otros templos perdidos, se alzaba una torre gruesa y antigua, similar en color y estilo al de las ruinas: El Palacio de Arena.  
En el enorme salón comedor las paredes prístinas eran decoradas por cuadros blancos, junto con muebles blancos típicos de un comedor: las mesitas con adornos florales, la chimenea, las cortinas, las sillas y el mismo comedor: todo era blanco en ése lugar.

Un total de trece asientos estaban en sus respectivos lugares: todos con un número romano delgado. Doce estaban a los costados de la mesa, y en el lugar de honor se encontraba el asiento de KH.

Rodeando éste asiento con una luz blanca acompañada de números y diagramas verdes, KH apareció en su asiento con un gesto de incomodidad, mientras que recargaba su barbilla con su mano, y su codo con su pierna.  
Acto seguido, apareció Dyxen en su lugar respectivo: a la derecha de KH y en el trono con el número "III".  
Después de esto, dos asientos a la izquierda de KH fueron ocupados por dos personas envueltas en sus capuchas: en los lugares "IV" y "VI".

-¿Dónde están Angelix y Cyxnel? –habló KH con molestia.

-En sus respectivas misiones. –habló el chico en la posición "VI" con una voz tranquila y jovial.

-Tenemos una situación. –habló Dyxen en completa seriedad.

Pero tan pronto todos voltearon a ver a KH, notaron que ella estaba comiendo un trozo de pizza con total gusto, mientras que escuchaba la conversación.

-Ahí va de nuevo… -habló el chico en el asiento con el número "IV", mientras se retiraba la capucha. Una piel clara, ojos cafés oscuros, cabellera negra relamida hacia atrás y unas gafas con aumento. Eran los elementos para identificar a Liuxus, que ahora estaba hablando con seriedad y algo de calma.

-A veces me pregunto de donde aparecerá la comida. –dijo Zulex, revelando su rostro de igual manera: de piel clara, cabello corto y castaño, y ojos azules.

-¡¿Corvux fue secuestrado y tu andas tranquila, comiendo?! –gritó Dyxen hacia su compañera, mientras que tanto Liuxus como Zulex se impactaban por la noticia.

-¿Qué? –dijo KH con la boca llena, mientras que miraba con molestia a Dyxen.

Liuxus se levantó con un enojo y pánico, reflejados en sus ojos.

-¡¿Cómo que fue secuestrado?! –gritó con preocupación.

-¡Fue su culpa! –gritó KH.

-¡Tu tropezaste! –chilló Dyxen.

-¡Basta, las dos! –gritó Liuxus con enojo, haciéndolas callar.

-Heh, a éste paso bien podrías ser tú el nuevo líder. –dijo Zulex, mientras que por respuesta Liuxus lanzaba un bufido y se acomodaba sus gafas.

-No se trata de ser líder y poner las misiones: sino de tener todo en el orden que debe de ser.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, excepto por KH que estaba muy tranquila, masticando su comida.

-KH, Dyxen: ¿Qué ocurrió en Villa Crepúsculo?

El comedor quedó en silencio, mientras que ambas chicas narraban lo que ocurrió en ése lugar. Además de hablar sobre Axel y Roxas.

-Así que se tratan de sujetos que visten igual que nosotros… -suspiró al final Liuxus. –Cabello rojo, otro que es rubio. Y ambos poseen El Rastro. Uno haciendo conexión con Dyxen y otro con KH. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Las dos asintieron. Liuxus se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a la mesa.

-Tendremos que buscarlo: de una manera u otra. Nos separaremos y buscaremos en distintos mundos.

-Es muy amplio el rango de búsqueda… -dijo Dyxen algo desesperanzada.

-Ustedes tres encárguense de buscar tanto en Villa Halloween, Villa Crepúsculo, Agrabah, ya saben: los mundos que se les vengan en mente.

-¡¿Y tú qué harás?! –chilló KH totalmente enojada.

-Iré al Bastión Hueco. Escuché de cierta biblioteca y su computadora: ahí podré obtener información de los secuestradores. ¿O es que tú tienes la facilidad de apenas abrir un libro y no quedarte dormida? –dijo Liuxus confiado de sí mismo, mientras que su líder lo miraba con nerviosismo y enojo.

-Eh… ¡C-como la líder, propongo la misión de rastreo de Corvux! ¡Dyxen y Zulex, busquen en otros mundos, yo los acompañaré! ¡Liuxus, tú ve y busca a ver quién secuestró a Corvux!

Liuxus asintió con sus ojos cerrados, y desapareció justo de la misma manera que apareció, para quedarse en el comedor solamente los otros tres.

-¿Estás segura de que fue lo correcto? –dijo Zulex.

-Lo es. –dijo KH ahora con un cambio de humor. De su rostro despreocupado y sin problemas, cambió a uno completamente serio. Los demás no diferían de éste, mientras que aún hablaban.

-¿Qué pasará si él se da cuenta de esto? –dijo Dyxen algo preocupada.

-No pasaría nada. –dijo KH. –Sí llegase a ocurrir lo que esperamos, entonces tal vez tengamos una oportunidad de revivir nuestras ruinas… -dijo KH con una voz apagada y un rostro con algo de nostalgia.

-¿Y Corvux? Tú sabes que la prioridad está sobre él, y luego sobre Liuxus.

-Él estará bien. –dijo KH. –Además…tarde o temprano, empezará de nuevo. –dijo para terminar, viendo sobre la entrada del comedor el emblema de la organización: una corona negra y sobre ésta, una cruz negra que alternaba su color a blanco con la corona.

Pero las cosas eran diferentes en una habitación grande y blanca. Con ciertos adornos florales blancos, ventanas que daban solo a un páramo blanco, y una esfera en el centro del cuarto.

-Aww…mi cabeza. –chillaba con una voz aguda Corvux, mientras iba despertando.

Se dio cuenta del problema en el que se hallaba, al notar que ni siquiera traía puesta la gabardina negra sino que usaba en su lugar ropas normales: una camiseta morada en conjunto con un chaleco ligero y negro, con unos pantalones negros y botas de igual color.

-Vaya, así que despertaste. –dijo una voz que no había escuchado antes. Al voltear hacia el origen de aquella voz, se dio cuenta que se trataba del mismo sujeto de cabellera roja que había visto antes.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo Corvux con algo de precaución, mientras trataba de invocar su arma.

-Nada en especial, niño. Solo trato de hablar contigo. –dijo sonrientemente Axel.

-Sea quien seas, para mí eres un enemigo.

-Y para la organización tú eres un espécimen.

-¿Para…la organización?

-Sí. Organización XIII. Y más con la información que obtuvimos de ti.

Instantáneamente, en la esfera empezó a reproducirse las imágenes de la batalla que se había librado con el Lado Oscuro, al igual que la habilidad de copiar las armas y habilidades de otros.

-¿Qué quieren de mí? –preguntó Corvux.

-La organización quiere saber cómo es posible que tengas tal habilidad de copiar las armas. Más sin embargo… -terminó diciendo Axel, mientras se acercaba a Corvux. –Mis motivos son completamente distintos.

Con ésta última frase, Corvux abrió los ojos con curiosidad, mientras que Axel hablaba con él…


	5. Una Tarde Perezosa

**Capítulo 5: Una Tarde Perezosa**

* * *

Dos disparos, tres tajadas y un empujón. Liuxus se abría paso por el castillo de Bastión Hueco, dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca. **  
**

-Te agradezco que me hayas enseñado a usar la Gunblade. –mencionaba a si mismo mientras que tomaba la ametralladora, la cual se transformó en algo parecido a una espada con dos simples movimientos bruscos: destrabando el mango y la hoja para que girase y tapara el cañón del arma.

Con su arma en espada, entró a la biblioteca con cuidado, esperando encontrarse con enemigos. Para su sorpresa, alguien más había llegado.

-Será mejor hacer todo rápido. Me harto de éste tipo de misiones. –dijo un sujeto de cara delgada y cabello rubio.

-Como sea. Tendremos que investigar éste lugar a fondo después. Vayamos a informar a Xemnas. –dijo su acompañante, de cabello grisáceo.

Para colmo de males, ambos llevaban puestas las gabardinas oscuras. Al ver Liuxus que no se trataban de compañeros conocidos, supo que solo podía significar una cosa: los secuestradores.  
Con su espada en mano, se puso en una esquina, cubierto de algunos libreros.

-Solo háganlo. –se decía a si mismo Liuxus, esperando que abriesen un portal que los llevase fuera de ése mundo.

Tan pronto como el chico de cabello gris abrió el portal, Liuxus salió de su escondite para después con un movimiento brusco a su arma, transformarla de vuelta a algo parecido a un rifle.  
Apuntando, no dudó en tirar del gatillo y disparar.  
El hombre rubio logró girar a tiempo y cubrirse con un escudo frío, pero su compañero fue abatido y cayó al suelo.

-¡Zexion! –gritó el rubio, mientras aún se cubría con su escudo.

-¡No tienes a donde huir! –gritó Liuxus con una sonrisa y con un ojo en la mira.

-Eh niño. Creo que ésa es mi frase. –dijo una voz profunda y seca, mientras que Liuxus sentía como algo estaba justo en su nuca.

Al girarse, pudo ver como un sujeto con un parche le apuntaba con un rifle, directamente en el rostro.

-Nada mal, pero te falta ocultarte mejor. –dijo otra voz más joven. De las sombras, salía el sujeto de cabello gris.

-¡Zexion! –gritaba algo enfadado el sujeto rubio, ahora dándose cuenta que él había sido usado de carnada.

-Pero entonces… -se quedó mudo Liuxus al ver que la persona que había abatido eran ahora solo páginas y tinta derramada.

-¿Sabes Vexen? No estaría mal que fueras en vez de científico la carnada. –terminó el francotirador con una risa.

-¡Xigbar…tú…!

-Basta, los dos. –dijo Zexion. –Tenemos justo lo que buscábamos. Ahora… ¿podrías tirar tu arma? –pidió con una sonrisa, mientras que de entre otro de los libreros, salía un hombre fornido y alto, de cabellera castaña clara y ojos azules.

Liuxus, ante tal situación, no le quedó más opción que tirar su arma y ser escoltado por los miembros de la organización XIII.

-Que objeto más curioso. –dijo Zexion. –Lexaeus, examínalo.

Con esto, el enorme sujeto tomó el arma con ambos brazos, y con poco esfuerzo logró trozarlo por la mitad.

-Un juguete muy frágil. –dijo Lexaeus con una sonrisa mientras que se preparaba para propinar un golpe fuerte.

Y como lo predijo Liuxus dentro de su mente, el golpe terminó en su sien, dejándolo inconsciente y sin oportunidad de oponerse.

-¡Sí! ¡Tenemos a uno de ellos! –gritó Vexen con alegría.

-Regresemos al castillo. –dijo Xigbar confiado, entrado al portal.

-Tal vez sería una mejor idea…llevarlo a otro lado. –dijo Zexion con una sonrisa, mientras que Lexaeus abría otro portal distinto, y se llevaba cargando a Liuxus.

-¡¿Pero, que planeas hacer?! –gritó Vexen espantado.

-Solo quiero poner algo a prueba. A ti te gustan los experimentos ¿no? –preguntó Zexion, ahora con un rostro muy sonriente, como si supiera algo que Vexen no.

-Pues…haz lo que quieras. Pero si te atrapan, estamos acabados. –dijo por último mientras que sus compañeros entraban al portal, seguidos por Vexen.

Tan pronto los tres entraron, ambos portales se cerraron.

-¡¿QUÉ LIUXUS QUÉ?! –gritó KH mientras que Zulex solo se encogía de hombros.

-Nos esperaban con una emboscada. –dijo Dyxen, refiriéndose a la manera en el que Liuxus fue secuestrado.

-Su gunblade estaba trozada por la mitad, y no había rastro de ellos.

-Entonces él está desarmado… -dijo KH desesperanzada.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor. –dijo otra voz femenina.

Entrando y sentándose en su asiento de número "V", se retiró la capucha para revelar la melena rizada y oscura, junto con sus ojos negros.

-Angelix. –habló Dyxen con calma. -¿Y Cyxnel?

-Aquí, querida. –dijo una voz masculina pero delicada.

De la misma forma que entraba y se sentaba, llegaba Cyxnel al asiento "VII", quitando su capucha y revelando un rostro ovalado, junto con una melena castaña oscura peinada hacia atrás, ojos cafés y un llamativo lunar cerca del labio.

-Volviendo contigo Angelix… -dijo KH. -¿Por qué sería lo mejor?

-Dime tú: ¿cuántas veces ha ocurrido lo mismo? Hemos llegado hasta la fecha estipulada pero luego no ha habido reacciones.

-Eso es porque se hicieron pruebas con las simulaciones del sótano seis. –dijo Zulex.

-Y ahora ocurre algo que no pensábamos: contacto del exterior. –dijo Angelix. –Tal vez, de ésta manera…

Todos quedaron en silencio. La gravedad del asunto parecía enorme, pero para Angelix y Cyxnel les parecía poca cosa.

-Entonces dejémoslo así. –dijo KH finalmente comiendo un trozo de pizza.

-¿Te calmarás en éstos momentos? –habló Dyxen con curiosidad.

-No. Solo esperaré un día más. Después, si no hay resultados, pondremos manos a la obra. –habló apuntando hacia un punto en el comedor, abriendo un portal en éste. –Dyxen y Zulex, traigan los tomos sobre los mundos, los corazones, las criaturas: todo lo posible.

-¿En serio quieres que traigamos tomo por tomo? –habló Zulex algo asustado y confundido.

-¿Y por qué no solamente el contenido? –dijo Cyxnel con una sonrisa, mientras que con un dedo índice tocaba su sien.

Con ésta señal, Zulex entendió la sugerencia y se retiró junto con Dyxen hacia Bastión Hueco.

-Tendremos que ver las funciones de la torre. La computadora en el sótano no sirve para éstas funciones. –dijo Angelix.

-Entonces habrá que modificar la torre. Hacer una biblioteca. Y ése será su turno.

-¡P-pero si trajimos esencias! –dijo Cyxnel con algo de sorpresa.

-Ése trabajo está terminado, y se los agradezco. Pero como no tenemos a Corvux ni a Liuxus para estudiar las esencias, entonces tendremos que analizarlas en otro lado. ¿Qué pisos tenemos disponibles?

-Por el momento todos están ocupados. Los sótanos uno y dos están disponibles a modificaciones.

-Que sean ésos. Prepara la creación de una biblioteca y un laboratorio. Si todo sale bien, es muy probable que no solo la torre, sino el entorno mismo pueda ser modificado. –dijo KH seria pero triunfante, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Y…tú que harás? –dijo Cyxnel.

-Pues yo administraré todo. Tú sabes, ser jefa es un trabajo difícil. –habló ahora con un tono más relajado, mientras que seguía comiendo.

-¡PONTE A TRABAJAR TAMBIEN! –gritó Angelix enfadada mientras que KH se tapaba un oído con su meñique.

-Lo siento pero tengo que administrar la búsqueda de mundos por Corvux y Liuxus, y Dyxen y Zulex traerán ésa información así que quedan ustedes.

Con caras que mostraban obviamente estar hartos de los tratos de KH, se retiraron del comedor con el mismo tipo de aparición rodeados por números y diagramas verdes.


	6. Descenso de Mi Corazón

**Capítulo 6: Descenso de Mi Corazón  
**

* * *

Tierras lejanas. Un valle, con un poblado en éste. Y al final de éste valle, al oeste, un océano donde el sol se ponía.

Liuxus se levantó con miedo y súbitamente. La visión que había tenido hace un momento se desvaneció, siendo sustituido por paredes oscuras, decoraciones florales en las paredes, y una esfera de cristal en el centro.

-¿Qué rayos es éste sitio? –se dijo a si mismo mientras notaba sus ropas: camiseta gris, chaleco negro, con un pantalón cargo de color café con detalles caqui, y unas botas de los mismos colores que su pantalón.

-Bienvenido a la realidad. –dijo Zexion.

Liuxus dio un salto hacia adelante mientras que miraba detrás de él: Zexion estaba justo ahí, mirándole como uno vería a su juguete favorito.

-¿Quién eres y dónde estoy? ¡¿Dónde está Corvux?! –gritó Liuxus.

-Sin dudas posees un aura muy particular… -dijo Zexion, cruzado de brazos. –Me recuerdas a Roxas.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Huh…veo que no sabes de lo que te hablo. Creo que sería mejor una pequeña…simulación.

Con una risa, miles de páginas aparecieron alrededor de Zexion y empezaron a envolver a Liuxus, dejándolo sin posibilidad de moverse.  
Minutos después, los papeles cayeron al suelo, enseñando un escenario en particular: La estación de trenes de Villa Crepúsculo. Y frente a Liuxus, a unos metros, un sujeto de cabellera rubia y enmarañada. Un joven niño.

-¿Un niño? –pero se percató de que algo andaba mal cuando notó que él usaba la misma túnica oscura usada por aquella organización, al mismo tiempo que al voltearse ver el azul de sus ojos. Entonces supo de quien se trataba.

En su mano estaba La Cadena del Reino, apuntándole a Liuxus amenazantemente.

-Ya veo… -dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, dándose cuenta de que no tenía con que defenderse.

Pero un súbito dolor de cabeza le hizo volver a ver aquél paisaje de nuevo: el valle y el océano.  
Para cuando se dio cuenta, Roxas corría hacia Liuxus con la llave espada en mano. Cuando Roxas estaba por darle una tajada fuerte a Liuxus, él instantáneamente trató de defenderse con sus propios brazos, solo para ser atacado con fuerza por Roxas.  
En el suelo, Roxas se preparó para propinar un último ataque a Liuxus con la llave espada.  
La estocada era certera y fuerte, y dirigida a su pecho. Liuxus conocía lo que pasaría si esto llegase a ocurrir.

" _Si llegases a ser atravesado por una llave espada, dile adiós a tu corazón."_

Acompañando al grito de Liuxus, una luz lo envolvió al instante. Cegador, brillante y cálido…

Tan pronto la luz se apagó y sus ojos se acostumbraron, se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de completa oscuridad.

-¿Qué clase de truco es éste? –se dijo a si mismo mientras lograba ponerse en pie. –Éste lugar parece exactamente como un lugar de residencia de un Lado Oscuro…espera. –se detuvo a pensar al notar que había luz debajo de él. Al ver más atentamente, notó como a sus pies se encontraba algo parecido a un ventanal: un círculo manchado de distintos colores opacos y secos, en su centro el mismo paisaje que había visto antes, y en la parte superior siete espacios. Seis de ellos ocupados por llaves espada, y el del centro ocupado por el emblema de la organización.

-Ésta es la representación de tu corazón. –dijo una voz profunda.

Al girarse, notó que detrás de él estaba una figura encapuchada. A diferencia de las capuchas conocidas, su gabardina era de color blanca, con un motivo de cruces doradas en sus mangas y en la parte baja de la gabardina.

-Tu corazón ya está despierto. Solo falta que tu desees dar el siguiente paso.

Detrás de Liuxus aparecieron tres pilares: cada uno con un arma distinta: Una espada, un escudo, y un bastón.

-Escoge la forma de tu corazón. Escoge sabiamente. –dijo ésa persona.

Pero Liuxus tomó sin titubear la espada de guardamano dorado, mango azul y hoja blanca.

-¿Estás seguro? –dijo la voz.

-No del todo. Pero sé que tomando esto estaré mejor. –dijo Liuxus. –No sé por qué razón…

De pronto, la luz volvió a cegarlo: en ésta ocasión, se hallaba en lo que parecía ser una plaza. Un balcón enorme que daba a una vista al mar.

-¡Es hora de acabar con esto! –gritaba un niño al otro, mientras que daba una fuerte estocada con una espada de madera a otro niño.

El contrincante, un chiquillo más delgado, cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Horas después, cuando la penumbra cayó a aquél lugar, el joven delgado despertó, con el rostro de su amigo cercano al suyo.

-¿Ya despertaste? –dijo el otro niño con una sonrisa.

-Es obvio, capitán obviedad. –dijo el niño delgado con sus brazos cruzados.

-Es "Capitán Obvio". ¿Es que ni sabes decir bien algo? –dijo entre risas.

-Pues las palabras son lo de menos para un campeón. –dijo triunfante.

-¿Campeón? Espera ¿Quieres ganar el torneo del Maestro? –preguntó algo confundido su compañero.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Y verás que te ganaré!

-Pero no con ésa actitud. –habló con madurez su compañero.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó algo enfadado.

-El escudo es para protegerte a ti, sí. Pero sirve más que nada para proteger a los demás. Tal vez te funcione.

El chico delgado, con algo más de enojo, sostuvo la espada de madera más fuerte y la levantó.

-¡Elegí la espada por un motivo, y ése es que no necesito un escudo! –habló triunfante con un rostro serio.

Tan pronto se dio cuenta, Liuxus estaba en aquella sala de nuevo junto a Zexion. Aunque había grandes diferencias ahora: Zexion había lanzado su libro al aire, dividiendo su tomo en dos y dando a nacer dos réplicas suyas portando un sable con un ala demoníaca. Pero la diferencia más notable y más alarmante fue ver que Liuxus en vez de tener su arma en la mano, poseía ahora una llave espada. Completamente plateada, con una dentadura de un solo pico enorme a lo largo de la delgada y plana hoja metálica.

-Así que las cosas ya se ponen interesantes… -dijo Zexion con una sonrisa, mientras que se preparaba para atacar.


	7. La Llave

**Capítulo 7: La Llave**

* * *

Corvux deambulaba los pasillos abandonados del castillo del olvido, buscando la salida de aquél lugar. Pero aún por cada corredor, cada sala, cada escalinata: todo era igual. **  
**

-¡No encontraré la salida de aquí! –gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, empezó a recordar una cosa en específico que tan pronto le llegó a la mente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y dejando de llorar se propuso a salir de ahí. Con ambas manos, se preparó para gritar. -¡BRYAN! –gritó fuerte y por unos dos segundos.

No tardó más de tres segundos en aparecer una especie de sincorazón. Un tornado golpeador para ser más exactos, excepto que en vez del emblema de los sincorazón, poseía el emblema de la organización, y era de un color morado.

-Sabía que no hacerle caso a KH me daría puntos. –dijo con risas malvadas hacia sí mismo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –dijo el diminuto ser.

-Necesito que informes de mi localización a la organización. Que debo salir de aquí.

-¡Perfecto! –habló con la voz aguda que tenía, desapareciendo una vez más en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Hmm… me pregunto: ¿Dónde estará el cuarto de televisión?

No lejos de ahí, Liuxus había bloqueado el ataque de Zexion con una llave espada. Una llave que hacía mucha referencia a cierta persona que conoció tiempo atrás.

-Espero que esto se maneje como una espada… -dijo Liuxus mientras examinaba el guardamano plateado.

-¡Es hora de dejarse de juegos! –gritó Zexion, lanzándose al ataque junto con sus copias.

Pero Liuxus logró zafarse por poco del ataque de los tres, dando una tajada certera a uno de los libros, haciendo que se esfumara por completo, y junto con él, su primer clon.

-¡I-imposible! –gritó Zexion mientras que Liuxus de un solo salto había llegado a donde estaba el segundo libro flotante, fuente de origen de su segunda copia.

-¡Cállate! –gritoneó Liuxus, dando una tajada igual de fuerte que la primera y cortando el libro en dos.

Tan pronto esto pasó, de un solo ataque se dirigió hacia Zexion, el cual bloqueó la llave espada usando el lomo metálico de su tomo.

-Bicho insignificante… -susurró mientras que de una patada empujaba a Liuxus, y después se retiraba del lugar con un aura oscura.

-¡No terminé contigo! –gritó Liuxus mientras se levantaba en su lugar.

Para su mala fortuna, Zexion se había retirado del lugar. Confundido y enfadado, Liuxus se tranquilizó al notar que la llave espada seguía en su mano, obediente a su amo.

-Una llave espada. –se dijo a sí mismo. -¿Pero qué significa esto?

Después de que ésta desapareciera, Liuxus siguió recorriendo el castillo. Pasillos blancos y brillantes, cuartos enormes y vacíos.  
No había nada más en aquél castillo que soledad.

-¿Dónde estarán todos los demás? –se dijo a si mismo Liuxus mientras se veía su mano, aún sorprendido por poder haber invocado una llave espada.

-¡Liuxus! –gritó una voz chillona.

Al girar para ver detrás de él se trataba de Bryan. El pequeño ser corrió y saltó hasta llegar a él.

-Un momento. Tú eres Bryan… ¡Significa que…!

-¡Corvux está en éste castillo! ¡Qué alivio el haberte encontrado aquí! –gritó con emoción la pequeña criatura.

-¿En dónde se encuentra?

-¡Está justo dos pisos arriba, en un corredor! –dijo mientras llevaba sus largas manos a la cabeza. –Puedo sentirlo. Está recorriendo el onceavo piso.

-¡Entonces no perdamos el tiempo! ¡Llévame a él!

Ambos corrieron hacia la escalera más cercana para poder llegar al treceavo piso lo más rápido que ambos pudieran.  
Escalinatas, más habitaciones solitarias y ni una presencia o señal alguna de los sujetos de capucha negra.  
No tardaron tanto en llegar al piso donde Corvux se encontraba. Pero como siempre, las cosas no serían tan sencillas. Justo estaba ahí, dando vueltas en círculos mientras que en el centro de ése círculo al cual le daba vueltas, estaba un libro flotando junto con un brillo amarillento. A distancia se encontraba Zexion sonriendo, y junto a él estaba Vexen, mirando el espectáculo.

-¡Oigan, suéltenlo! –gritó Bryan que fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Corvux, tratando de liberarlo.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué es ésa clase de sabandija? –dijo Vexen con algo de repugnancia.

-Será mejor que lo dejes en paz. –dijo Liuxus mientras que corría hacia ambos sujetos. Zexion se encontraba preocupado, pero Vexen estaba tranquilo.

-Heh. Tú puedes encargarte de ellos, Zexion. –dijo Vexen mientras que se retiraba del lugar, emanando un aura oscura, dejando a Zexion solo y algo preocupado.

-Tenía problemas de los que encargarme…y tienes que llegar tú. –dijo Zexion enfadado, mientras que el libro de brillo amarillento desaparecía, haciendo caer a Corvux de forma inconsciente. Zexion se retiró rápidamente mientras que en la sala, empezaron a aparecer un gran número de umbríos.

-¡Fuera de aquí! –gritó Liuxus mientras que la llave espada aparecía en su mano de nuevo.

Aún titubeante, pero sin dejar que los segundos se desperdicien, decide atacar con toda su fuerza. Blandió a diestra y siniestra. Dio estocadas y tajadas, contraataques y trastruecos.  
Pronto, de las dos docenas de umbríos que había, quedaban solo dos.  
Los dos en fila, se deslizaron hacia Corvux y Liuxus, listos para atacar.  
Liuxus lanzó la llave espada con toda su fuerza, haciendo que girase y acabara con los últimos dos umbríos. Con éste ataque, la llave espada cayó lejos de Liuxus, y terminó desapareciendo.  
El piso estaba ahora completamente vacío, exceptuando a Liuxus, Corvux y Bryan.

-¡H-hay que irnos ya! –dijo Bryan.

Pronto después, apareció Axel detrás de ellos con una sonrisa.

-Vaya. Por lo que veo, las cosas se ponen interesantes. –dijo Axel mientras veía que Corvux estaba ahora en el suelo, y veía por primera vez a Liuxus.

-¿Por qué secuestrarlo? –dijo Liuxus fríamente, mientras que trataba de analizar a Axel.

-Tengo mis razones, niño. –respondió, mientras abría un portal oscuro. –Vete. No tardarán en volver los incorpóreos.

Con la ayuda inesperada, Liuxus se halló en un dilema. No había modo de salir, y la única salida cercana era la que ofrecía Axel.

-¿Cómo sé que no me llevará a una trampa?

-Si así fuera, ya estarías en aquella trampa. Solo que Vexen te subestimó, ya que te cree desarmado…elegido de la llave espada. –habló Axel, haciendo estremecer a Liuxus con aquéllas palabras. –Mejor váyanse. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas. Y no hay otra forma de volver. –dijo por último, muy confiado de sí mismo.

Con una total desconfianza, pero sin otras alternativas ya que podía oír a más incorpóreos en camino, corrió con Corvux en su hombro hacia el portal oscuro.  
Asustado y desorientado, Liuxus se encontró en lo que parecía ser un espacio infinito, de colores rojizos y morados, azules y negros.

-Un pasadizo oscuro… -dijo a sí mismo, notando que otro portal se había abierto no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos.

Una vez más, corriendo hacia ése portal, Bryan, Corvux y Liuxus, finalmente llegaron a un mundo distinto. Uno familiar para Bryan, Corvux y Liuxus. Para toda la organización de los siete.

-Ciudad de Halloween. –susurró Bryan a sí mismo, mientras notaba Liuxus que sus ropas habían sido cambiadas por unos pantalones y botas desgarradas de colores opacos y secos, al igual que una gabardina y sombrero similar a los de un espantapájaros.


	8. Esto es Halloween

**Capítulo 8: Ésto es Halloween**

* * *

Un pequeño poblado con casas decrépitas, cementerios por jardines, una fuente brillante de color verde y una gillotina habitado por criaturas grotescas, fantasmas, esqueletos y otros seres terroríficos. Todos ellos de buen corazón, y con la tradición de tener un festejo de Halloween. Éstos eran algunos elementos para describir la Ciudad de Halloween.

-¡SIIII! -gritó fuertemente Corvux mientras corría y agitaba los brazos sin control, dirigiéndose a la plaza del lugar.

-¡Oye, no corras! -gritó Liuxus mientras perseguía a Corvux, y a su vez éste era seguido por Bryan.

Los dos terminaron en la plaza de la ciudad en poco tiempo. En éste solitario lugar, se encontraba el alcalde de ahí, saludándolos alegremente.

-¡Hola muchachos! ¡Es un gusto volver a ver a Corvux! -dijo sonriente.

-Es un gusto verlo de nuevo Señor Alcalde. -dijo con una reverencia.

-Oh, y traes amigos contigo. -terminó viendo a Bryan y a Liuxus.

-Cierto señor. Él es Bryan, y es mi mascota.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, señor Alcalde. -dijo Liuxus con algo de seriedad. -Pero no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que volver a...bueno, volver justo por donde venimos.

-Bueno, yo les entiendo. -habló el alcalde algo preocupado. -Todos están planeando el siguiente desfile de Halloween que es dentro de una semana, si mas bien no me equivoco. -dijo con algo de preocupación, mostrándose ligeramente asustado.

-¿Pasa algo? -habló Corvux.

-Es solo que... -empezó a titubear un poco. -Varias personas han empezado a hablar sobre un encapuchado, deambulando por el cementerio.

- _Ésa organización..._ -pensó Liuxus para él mismo.

-¿En el cementerio? ¿Le molestaría que mi ayudante y yo vayamos a ver?

-¡Oh, de maravilla! ¡Estupendo! -dijo el alcalde completamente alegre. -¡Solo tengan cuidado con ése sujeto!

-¡No hay problema! -habló Corvux alegremente y se dirigió al cementerio, siendo seguido por Bryan.

-Se supone que iríamos los dos... -dijo Liuxus en voz baja, mientras veía como se alejaba Corvux.

De nuevo, metido en otro asunto que no quería, siguió a Corvux hasta el cementerio. Un área no muy grande pero algo amplio.  
Pocos fueron los minutos para que Corvux corriera hacia una de las tumbas y la abriera, adentrándose en ésta.  
Poco tiempo le tomó a Liuxus darse cuenta de que estaba en desventaja en ése pequeño juego del gato y el ratón. Corvux visitaba muy a menudo Ciudad de Halloween, que ya sabía por donde ir.  
Tan pronto salió a otro segmento del cementerio, dedico tiempo a buscar otro pasadizo.

-Hmm...si el primero estuvo en una tumba... -se dijo a si mismo, mientras examinaba la puerta de una lápida grande en forma de gato con sonrisa macabra.

No le fue difícil encontrar que ése era el pasadizo hacia otro segmento del cementerio. En éste caso, hacia una colina que daba una gran vista a una luna llena. Más delante, en la parte retorcida de la punta de ésa colina, estaba Corvux, sentado y admirando la luna.  
Acercándose poco a poco, Liuxus llegó hasta él, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Sabes? No me acuerdo del todo de donde vengo. -dijo Corvux algo solitario y curioso. -Pero uno de mis primeros recuerdos que tengo fue que estaba en éste mismo mundo. Me acompañaban Dyxen y KH en el desfile de Halloween, al igual que Zulex, Angelix y Cyxnel. Era un desfile increíble...

Un instante después, Corvux se puso de pie, aún mirando a la luna.

-Pero yo no te recuerdo. -dijo algo confundido y enojado. -¿Porqué estarían todos los que yo conozco, menos tu?

Liuxus cayó en silencio, aún preguntándose por ése dilema. Lo único que recordaba era que siempre pasaba su tiempo en aquél lugar, contemplando sus estudios y entrenando. Y no fue sino hace poco que pudo salir a otros mundos.

-Sin dudas, todo un enigma, ¿eh? -dijo una voz inesperada. Con un tono sarcástico y payaso, detrás de Liuxus y de Corvux se encontraba un encapuchado.

Gabardina completa, similar a la de ellos excepto por la menor diferencia de ser blanca, además de un aditamento especial en su brazo izquierdo: un fragmento de armadura conformado por una hombrera y una bracera.  
Ambos chicos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, y Corvux invocó su arma. Liuxus iba a lo mismo, pero se percató que invocar la llave espada frente a Corvux podría traerle problemas después, por lo que se rehusó.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Vengo a saludar y así me reciben! -dijo el sujeto con un sarcasmo recalcado. -En fin...si no es por gusto, será por la fuerza. ¡Tu vienes conmigo!

Con un raro brillo verdoso, aparecieron tres aros de luz combinado con una serie de números que creaban un pilar del mismo tamaño que el sujeto. Un par de segundos después, y con un brillo blanco, apareció lo que parecía ser una especie de bolígrafo.

-¿Eh, vas a dibujarnos algo con tu lápiz? -dijo Liuxus confiado.

-¡Es un stylus, ignorante! -gritó con enojo, mientras que golpeaba la hombrera, revelando con un breve brillo una armadura blanca.

-Así que...tenías trucos. -dijo algo asustado, pero sin perder la determinación de pelear.

El sujeto de armadura blanca tomó el stylus y con un salto grande, dibujó cuatro líneas en el suelo. Éstas se convirtieron en lanzas y salieron disparadas hacia ambos.  
Con unos segundos para poder esquivar, ambos pudieron evitar el ataque. Asemejando su mano derecha como a una pistola, Liuxus lanzó tres proyectiles de energía al enemigo, mientras que Corvux invocaba de nuevo la Cadena del Reino, preparándose para atacar.

-Lo siento amigo, pero no funcionará. -dijo aquella persona mientras que dibujaba en el aire un rectángulo, haciendo que sus ataques fueran rechazados, mientras que a tiempo tomaba su stylus y lo usaba para defenderse de Corvux.

Corriendo a toda velocidad, Liuxus lanzó otro ataque igual pero a una distancia más corta, esperando poder sobrepasar la barrera de ése sujeto. Pero la barrera siguió en pie.

-Bueno...si no puedes atacar de ésa manera... -se dijo a si mismo, trepando por la barrera puesta y saltando el obstáculo. -¡Usemos otro ángulo!

Desde arriba, Liuxus lanzó a una distancia mucho más corta sus proyectiles, dando en el blanco y afectando a su oponente. Con la guardia baja, Corvux comenzó a lanzar estocadas rápidas a diestra y siniestra sin descanso, haciendo lo posible por herirlo.

-¡Ahora! -gritó Liuxus corriendo hacia él y embistiéndolo, para terminar sentado encima del enemigo con sus dos manos apuntándole al rostro. Con ambas manos invocando los hechizos, el oponente estaba con las de perder.

-¡Liuxus! -gritó Corvux fuertemente mientras que lanzaba su llave espada a Liuxus.

-¡Entendido! -devolvió el grito, saltando hacia atrás para poder atraparla. Finalmente, mientras su enemigo se levantaba, Liuxus se dispuso a lanzar dos tajadas certeras y una estocada al pecho, terminando con la corta pelea y emergiendo victoriosos ambos de ése encuentro.

Con ése último ataque, la armadura del sujeto se desvaneció, terminando con su gabardina puesta.  
Descuidado con sus movimientos, la gabardina se movió y reveló su rostro finalmente: una cabellera rojiza que llegaba poco más de sus hombros, ojos rojizos y una piel aperlada.

-Eres un... -gruñía el sujeto hacia Liuxus, el cuál tumbó de una tajada la hombrera que poseía en su brazo izquierdo. Pero con éste descuido, Liuxus recibió un puñetazo fuerte en el rostro, siendo empujado hacia una lápida y golpeándose la cabeza.

-¡Te olvidaste de mí! -gritó Corvux que ahora había lanzado un conjunto de hechizos de fuego y hielo, alejando al enemigo y forzándolo a ser acorralado a una de las esquinas del lugar.

-¿Crees que me puedes vencer tú solo? -dijo entre risas y jadeos de cansancio.

Pero para su mala suerte, con una luz amarillenta en un punto no lejano de donde él estaba, aparecieron los demás miembros de la organización.

-Noli oblivisci. Memento tenebris milites. -dijo Corvux con una sonrisa, tomando la Cadena del Reino que estaba tirada y corriendo hacia su enemigo.


	9. Noche del Sueño Oscuro

**Capítulo 9: Noche del Sueño Oscuro**

* * *

Un cuarto blanco. Aparatos, medidores, computadoras y una ventana viendo hacia uno de los numerosos paisajes de aquél mundo: solo arena. Cantidades eternas de arena, hasta donde el ojo alcanza a ver.

Liuxus despertó en su habitación, rodeado de aparatos que servían de la misma forma que en un hospital. A pocos metros, en la entrada, estaba Zulex con la mirada perdida, mirando al suelo.

-¿Que haces aquí? -preguntó Liuxus algo adormilado.

-Despertaste. Finalmente. -dijo un poco aliviado.

Tan pronto Liuxus trató de bajar de su cama, se dio cuenta de una pequeña inconformidad, por la cuál decidió volver a la cama y cubrirse con las sábanas.

-¿Por qué estoy en ropa interior? -preguntó algo apenado.

-Órdenes. Querían ver que no tuvieras otros daños en tu cuerpo. Pero descuida, yo me encargué de revisarte. -dijo algo incómodo.

-Pues te lo agradezco. Siendo honesto, si me hubiese revisado Cyxnel me hubiera suicidado en ése instante. -respondió entre risas.

-Vaya...parece que sigues vivo. -dijo Cyxnel, mientras aparecía en aquél cuarto, junto a los demás miembros.

Las expresiones estaban variando: desde enojo por parte de Cyxnel, completa seriedad e indiferencia de parte de Angelix y Corvux, preocupación de parte de Dyxen y un poco de extrañes de parte de KH.  
Liuxus se sentía un poco incómodo por la situación en la que estaba, pero pronto le llegaron las preguntas, en vez de seguir pensando en que se encontraba semi-desnudo.

-¿Que ocurrió con ése sujeto? -dijo Liuxus preocupado.

-No fue tu culpa. Estabas desarmado. -dijo Dyxen.

-Pero aún así no pudo hacer nada. Sin la habilidad de invocar una arma...

Pero Dyxen calló a Angelix con una mirada certera, haciendo que ella solo respondiese con una mirada altanera, con ambos ojos abiertos. Comunicándole un "Es la verdad, ¿no?"

-Corvux. -habló KH con seriedad. -Dijiste que le diste tu arma por un momento. ¿Es verdad?

-Si. Bueno: se trataba de una copia de la Cadena del Reino por parte de las memorias de aquel niño, per-

-Basta. -habló Cyxnel. -Llave espada, llave espada... ¡Es de lo único que hablan!

-¿Que ocurre? -habló Liuxus, mientras que trataba de levantarse de la cama.

Las ansias y la molestia de ver a sus amigos y camaradas pelear...  
La molestia de pensar que tal vez su nueva habilidad de poder invocar la llave espada sería no solo una carga, sino un probable estorbo o un problema...

-Basta por favor. -dijo Liuxus.

-¡Oh, ahora quiere que me detenga! ¿Me detendré? -gritaba Cyxnel a KH, mientras ahora una discusión acalorada se elevaba.

Liuxus se llevó sus manos a la cabeza, mientras que agachaba la mirada y cerraba los ojos.

-Detente. -se decía a si mismo en voz baja.

"Detente. Detente. Detente..." repetía miles de veces en su cabeza y una cuantas de manera verbal. La sala estaba esfumándose poco a poco, siendo rodeado por oscuridad. Era como si los reflectores en un teatro se hubiesen apagado y el escenario, oscurecido.  
Con unos aplausos detrás de Liuxus, él giró y se vio cara a cara con un grupo de personas. Todas ellas vistiendo gabardinas blancas.

-Perfecto, perfecto. -dijo una voz conocida. Era la misma persona d gabardina blanca, con cruces doradas.

-¡E-eres tú! -gritó Liuxus, mientras trataba de invocar su arma: la llave espada.

-¡Ja! ¡Mira al pobre, tratando de hacer algo! -dijo un sujeto de menor estatura que el primero, con un patrón de flamas verde fosforescente en sus mangas y la parte baja de la gabardina.

Liuxus dejó de tratar de invocarla al ver que era un esfuerzo inútil. Con una leve risa, el sujeto de cruces doradas desapareció y reapareció frente a Liuxus, tomando su muñeca derecha con algo de fuerza.

-El truco está en la muñeca, niño.

Sorprendido, ajustó su mano de cierta manera. Poco a poco, pudo sentir ésa sensación que tenía antes. En tan solo unos segundos, con un brillo característico, seguido ahora de la aparición de plumas, apareció algo que no esperaba. Una espada plateada con un guardamano casi completo. Pero al final de ésta, no había una dentadura, como pensó que sería. En su lugar, solo estaba la punta de la espada, en forma de una flor de Lis.  
Acto seguido, el mismo sujeto se desesperó, lanzando gruñidos de inconformidad, mientras que los demás solo dejaban salir exhalaciones pesadas.

-¡Esto no servirá! ¡Tendremos que forzarlo a...! -dijo mientras que abría su palma y apuntaba hacia Liuxus.

-Basta Lance. Que no es lo mismo forzar tu entrada al corazón de alguien a que ése alguien abra su corazón hacia ti. -dijo el sujeto de cruces doradas.

Con su mano derecha, apuntó hacia Liuxus con la palma abierta, mientras una luz se revelaba instantáneamente. Sin que se hubiese fijado, Liuxus había sido atravezado con una llave espada. Podía sentir como la punta de la hoja se adentraba en su cuerpo, pero también el como algo distinto entraba no solamente a su cuerpo, sino a su consciencia, a su alma...a su corazón.

-Ven. Ven, que ya puedes salir...

-¡LIUXUS, DESPIERTA! -gritó KH fuertemente.

Tan pronto pudo salir del trance que tenía, se dio cuenta de su situación. Se encontraba justamente en la cima de uno de los pilares de las ruinas fuera de la torre en ropa interior, con la espada antes mencionada en su mano derecha, y enfrente de él se encontraba ahora alguien diferente. De capucha blanca, pero con un patrón de flamas azules, magentas y negras.

-¡¿Qué...?! ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?! -gritó Liuxus confuso, apuntando su espada al enemigo.

-Eso es lo de menos. -habló aquella persona que, para susto de Liuxus, se escuchaba exactamente igual a él mismo. -Lo que debes hacer es despertar. -dijo una vez más, descubriendo su capucha.

El impacto que recibieron los miembros de la organización, que andaban viendo todo desde una ventana cercana, y más para Liuxus, fue que la persona misteriosa no solo podía escucharse como Liuxus. Era exactamente Liuxus, a excepción de sus ojos amarillos y cabello grisáceo.

-Veamos si tienes la capacidad de sobrevivir. No traiciones mis expectativas... ¡Así que diviérteme! -gritó, invocando en su mano derecha una espada negra con un ojo felino de color azul, en la unión de la hoja y el guardamano.


	10. Entrar a la Oscuridad

**Capítulo 10: Entrar a la Oscuridad**

* * *

-¡No soy un juguete! -gritó Liuxus, lanzándose al ataque con una tajada hacia el enemigo.

Con simpleza, levantó la espada sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, bloqueando a Liuxus. Para éste momento, su enemigo se veía decepcionado.

-¿Es esta tu fuerza?

-¡Silencio!

Pero el enemigo bajó su espada rápidamente, deshaciendo el bloqueo y empujando a Liuxus con su mano izquierda con un aura oscura.

- _Esta fuerza..._ -pensó Liuxus, mientras que sentía una extraña presión en el pecho.

-Supongo que necesitas recordarlo. Muy bien.

Fuertemente, lanzó su espada al suelo para después romperla con una sola patada. Instantáneamente, la espada se volvía en una nube densa y oscura, que envolvía al sujeto de gabardina blanca.

-Veamos que tal es ésta "Forma Fusión"... ¡YA! -dijo finalmente, absorbiendo con rapidez la nube negra y expulsando los restos en forma de cristales azules. Al disiparse la nube, pudo ver como su enemigo ahora usaba una vestimenta distinta: un traje adaptado al cuerpo de color blanco, de guantes, botas, pecho y cintos color oscuro, mientras que en su pecho se dibujaban diagramas azules.

-¡¿Que rayos eres?! -preguntó Liuxus con preocupación. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que era un error tomarlo a la ligera como a los incorpóreos. Con una sola mano tomaba a Liuxus por el cuello, levantándolo y asfixiándolo.

-Este poder... ¡Increíble! -gritaba en su alegre frenesí, en el cual al soltar a Liuxus, dio una enorme cantidad de golpes a una increíble velocidad. Tan pronto acabó, dio un gancho al estómago, dejando fuera de combate al portador de la llave espada.

-Así que ésto es todo. -dijo con una sonrisa. -Que decepción. Pero bueno, ¿que se le puede hacer, si uno no puede cumplir su propósito?

En ése instante, una llave espada apareció en su mano: Una espada plateada de mango rojizo cuya hoja brillante estaba rodeada por cadenas oscuras: desde el guardamano hecho de la misma cadena, hasta la punta de la espada que terminaba en un ojo felino de color azul, liberando la dentadura de la llave. Una mano negra y azul de garras rojizas.

-Si uno no puede protegerse... ¿Cómo espera poder proteger?

El falso Liuxus dio su estocada fuertemente hacia él, dando su victoria asegurada.

-¿Por éso debí elegir el escudo? -dijo Liuxus sonriente, mientras que con su palma bloqueaba la punta de la llave espada de su enemigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Que rayos traes tú ahora? -respondió confuso y enojado el enemigo de ojos dorados.

Con miedo, entendió a tiempo la situación y dio un salto hacia atrás. Liuxus, finalmente de pie y en forma, era rodeado por la oscuridad de la misma manera.  
Con un grito de enojo, se envolvió en la oscuridad y la disipó rápidamente para convertirse en lo mismo que su enemigo: Una forma de fusión oscura. De ropas negras, botas, cintos y guantes blancos, Liuxus era rodeado por una delgada aura sombría.

-Yo tengo alguien a quien proteger. -dijo Liuxus al mismo tiempo que en su cabeza, se reproducía una voz. La voz de un niño...una memoria.

-¿Ah, en serio? Pues ése escudo no te servirá de nada. Nunca atacarás a los sincorazón. Solo te defenderás a ti y a los demás. -dijo una segunda voz, la cual se escuchaba más atrevida que la primera. -Por algo preferí la espada.

Una visión. Una plaza circular, alejada un poco de la ciudad, y a cierta altura, ya que estaba en una parte de las montañas. Podía verse perfectamente la ciudad desde aquél lugar, y a la derecha el mar, con las plazas balcones y las ruinas de puentes, acueductos y demás cosas al horizonte. Justo a donde el sol se ocultaba.

-¿Y que pasa si solo tu puedes defenderte con la espada, pero no puedes defender a los demás? -dijo el otro niño curioso.

-¡Entonces me esforzaré al doble! ¡O al triple! ¡A lo que tenga para proteger a los demás con una espada, y acabar con los que me amenacen o amenacen a mis amigos!

El otro niño solo sonrió.

-Sin dudas solo sabes darte de golpes contra la pared.

-¡Ey! ¡¿Que quisiste decir?! -gritó el otro niño, blandiendo su espada de juguete. Después de un rato de andar persiguiendo a su amigo, terminó dándose por vencido, mientras levantaba su brazo. -¡Lo hago porque yo...!

-¡Yo tengo alguien a quien proteger! -gritó Liuxus, lanzándose contra su enemigo, propinándole el mismo número de golpes que le había dado en un principio, más una patada fuerte al estómago.

-¡Eres un...!

-¡Será tu fin! -gritó Liuxus lanzándose contra su rival, con su espada en mano y listo para darle una estocada.

Pero para sus sorpresa, una espada detuvo su ataque. O mejor dicho, una llave espada muy conocida. Una hoja delgada y plateada, conectada a un guardamano ovalado y negro junto con un mango naranja. En su punta, una cruz negra de la cual se creaba la dentadura de la llave: una flor de Lis negra. Pero la llave misma no era el peligro, sino quien lo portaba: el mismo desconocido de gabardina blanca y cruces doradas.

-Nyx, retírate. -dijo el hombre misterioso.

-¡Pero...!

El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos, hasta que el impostor identificado como "Nyx", se retiró por medio de un portal de dígitos verdes.

-Tu momento aún no llega ¿Y ya andas haciendo todo un alboroto? -dijo aquél hombre, apuntándole a Liuxus con su llave. -Mírate. Apenas tienes una espada y no has desarrollado tu corazón a todo su potencial.

-¡Hazme un favor y ahórrate el discurso! -gritó Liuxus, corriendo hacia él y listo para atacar.

Pero su esfuerzo se volvió inútil cuando el hombre solo esquivó con poco esfuerzo su ataque, terminando en un revés y dándole una tajada, tumbándolo y dejándolo inconsciente. Todos habían gritado el nombre de Liuxus a excepción de KH y Dyxen, las cuales solo lo miraban con seriedad y enojo. Aquél sujeto levanto la vista hacia ellas, regresándole su desprecio con una sonrisa cálida, finalmente deshaciendo la barrera que bloqueaba la torre. Finalmente, aquél hombre se retiró del lugar por donde Nyx también se fue, mirando por su hombro una vez más al joven elegido de la llave espada.

-Aún no. Por favor, aún no. -fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dar un paso en el haz de luz verde.


	11. Verdades Sombrías

**Capítulo 11: Verdades Sombrías**

* * *

-Es arriesgado. En estos instantes, es imperativo no moverte por tu propia cuenta.

KH hablaba con Corvux en el comedor de la torre. Ambos estaban en completa soledad, discutiendo sobre la actual situación de Liuxus. Después de su pelea, él cayó de nuevo inconsciente debido al cansancio que experimentó al lograr transformarse. Las ropas que lo envolvían desaparecieron de nuevo, y todos lo llevaron de nuevo a la sala de enfermería para finalmente, dejarlo descansar el tiempo necesario.

-La diferencia entre el número IV y yo es grande. ¡No me importa que me digas, yo saldré por mi cuenta!

Corvux parecía enojado por primera vez, actuando de manera más madura que lo usual. KH solo se digno a alzar su brazo en un intento nulo de alcanzarlo y negarse a hacerlo.

-¿Quieres que lo espíe? -dijo Zulex que aparecía en la escena, junto con Dyxen.

-No. Prefiero que Dyxen lo haga. Quiero que te encargues de Liuxus. Averigua que rayos ocurre en su cabeza.

Era la primera vez que veía a KH no solamente molesta, sino preocupada. Algo que ocurría no muy seguido.

-Estábamos tan cerca...y ahora no podremos seguir adelante. -dijo KH mientras daba un puñetazo al descansabrazos de su trono.

-Las investigaciones sobre la oscuridad seguirán adelante. Liuxus se repondrá y pronto podremos lograr-

Pero una llave espada lanzada a sus pies detuvo su idea, y guardó silencio.

-Ambos están en peligro. Y no se dan cuenta. -dijo KH con su mano izquierda en el aire, cerrando poco a poco su mano en un puño.

-Nos encargaremos de tenerlos a salvo. Tu nos entrenaste...por algo tú eres la capitana... ¿no? -habló Dyxen con confianza en si misma, sonriendo alegremente.

Calmando sus nervios y ansias, KH cerró sus ojos y con su mano derecha hizo un gesto, indicando que se retiraran a sus labores.

-Ahora... ¿Dónde está Cyxnel, para traerme una malteada?

Lejos del castillo, Corvux se encontraba en Ciudad de Halloween, haciendo travesuras y asustando personas junto a Jack Skellington. De cerca, una asesina enmascarada con una motosierra los observaba.

-Espero y no te metas en problemas. -decía Dyxen mientras que ocultaba su arma y la desaparecía, mientras se mezclaba con los lugareños y no perdía de vista a su compañero.

Mientras, Zulex estaba al pie de la cama de Liuxus.

-Discúlpame, pero órdenes son órdenes.

Encima de Liuxus, apareció una esfera morada con varias puntas alrededor: Un portal hacia el sueño dentro de Liuxus.  
Tan pronto Zulex se adentró al sueño, éste estaba cayendo de una gran altura hacia lo que parecía ser un portal: un gran aro traslúcido con la imagen de a donde entraría. Planeando y esquivando los obstáculos que se le aparecían como cristales flotando, espadas y bloques enormes de construcciones, terminó llegando a éste portal, aterrizando en el centro de una ciudad. Una plaza concurrida, llena de personas.

-¡Ahora, la ronda final del torneo! -gritaba un anunciador no muy lejos de donde estaba Zulex.

Girando su cabeza en aquella dirección, pudo darse cuenta de que habían dos jóvenes de alrededor de catorce años de edad en pose de pelea, con bates de pelea listos.

-¿Un torneo? ¿Por qué? -decía Zulex a si mismo, mientras notaba que uno de los niños sostenía su bate de una manera peculiar. Perfil derecho, cuerpo levemente agachado, piernas separadas, brazo izquierdo al frente y brazo derecho sosteniendo el bate por detrás.

-¡Empiecen! -gritó el anunciador, mientras que Zulex se dio cuenta por el estilo de las tajadas, estocadas y técnicas, que se trataba de nadie más que de Liuxus. O de una versión más joven de él.

-Pero... ¿Cómo...? -se quedaba balbuceando Zulex mientras veía al par peleando, y notaba con un ligero escalofrío en la espalda, que sentado en un trono y viendo desde un balcón, estaba un sujeto de cabellera dorada y larga, peinada hacia atrás; observando el combate con sus ojos verdes y con una sonrisa gentil.

- _¡¿Quién es ése hombre?!_ -pensaba Zulex mientras que seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento. Sabía que si él sufría algún desvarío o físicamente sintiera alguna molestia, se trataba de algo muy fuerte e influyente en la memoria de su camarada.

Mientras, en Ciudad de Halloween, Dyxen se impacientaba por poder acabar su misión como niñera de Corvux. Cada instante solo se trataba de chistes malos acerca de sustos, ideas para la siguiente celebración de Halloween y risas torpes simulando ser macabras.

-KH no me da lo suficiente como para soportar éste tipo de trabajitos...

-Entonces únete a nosotros, _fräulein_. -dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Sus ojos solo se cerraron un poco mientras que con la motosierra aún apagada, apuntaba al cuello del sujeto alto y atlético en gabardina blanca que estaba detrás de ella.

-Largo, _trottel_. -dijo entre dientes.

-Oh vamos cariño, ¿así me tratas?

Con un simple giro, Dyxen había lanzado con todo su peso una tajada hacia el hombro derecho de su enemigo, pero él sacó una espada larga de dos manos, logrando parar el ataque de Dyxen. Con ése ataque, la gabardina de patrones de flor de Lis rojizas y amarillentas se sacudió y la capucha terminó siendo levantada por Dyxen, revelando la identidad de su espía.

-Y mi nombre es Alexander, no _trottel_. -dijo el joven de cabello largo y rubio, de ojos azules.

-Mejor lárgate antes de que tenga que cortar algo más que tu cabello. -dijo guardando su arma, haciéndola desaparecer.

-Oh vamos, ¿un viejo amigo no puede venir a verte porque te pones de mal humor? -dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que ella le daba una mirada fría.

-Eras nuestro mejor hombre. Y te aliaste con ellos... -habló con una mirada triste.

-Si hubiera querido matarte, lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo. Pero no puedo descartar mi corazón, así como si fuera cualquier tipo de basura.

-En éso tienes mucha razón. No es cualquier tipo de basura: es la peor basura que puede haber en tu cuerpo. -habló con desprecio, alejándose una vez más de Alexander.

-Bueno querida, Se que no querrás mi corazón...pero si éste pequeño obsequio. -dijo mientras le daba un abrazo por la espalda, sorprendiendo a Dyxen.

Con una rapidez eficaz y mortífera, detuvo su ataque de nuevo cuando su espada estaba por llegar al rostro de Alexander.

-Descuida, le servirá a la querida Alex...y a ti también, Neyd.

Con el haz de luz verde característico de aquellos hombres de gabardina blanca, Dyxen se dio cuenta de que en uno de sus bolsillos se encontraba lo que parecía ser una tabla electrónica. Pero el mensaje que más le atrajo la atención fue lo que estaba pegado con una nota por detrás.

-" _Album frusta movet primum_ "...- dijo Dyxen arrugando la hoja y tirándola. -Se podrán mover primero, pero es mejor que no se confíen. -terminó con una bola de fuego, lanzada desde su mano hacia la bola de papel que estaba arrugada.


	12. Extrañándote

**Capítulo 12: Extrañándote**

* * *

Una escalinata algo larga con muchas tiendas y casas a los lados, incluyendo mantas de colores y techos de plástico para cubrir de las lluvias y rayos del sol, excepto que ésa ocasión era de noche. Bajando de ésa escalinata del área comercial a la calle por donde pasaba el tranvía, llegaba un joven dieciséis años de edad de piel clara, ojos cafés, y cabellera negra pinchuda. esperó pacientemente el transporte mientras veía en los letreros de la ruta del tranvía los distintos sectores de la ciudad: Ciudad de Luz de Luna.

Habían pasado solo minutos cuando llegó sonriente un chico moreno de cabello negro y casi rapado, ojos cafés y complexión robusta. Vestía un uniforme dorado de tono opaco, junto con una hombrera blanca con detalles rojizos.

-¿Que tal, futuro Maestro? -hablaba felizmente, mientras se recargaba en un pilar de la estación.

-No tienes porqué decirme así. -hablaba el otro chico que vestía un pantalón café, un chaleco negro con capucha y unas botas cafés con una placa dorada de diseño extraño.

-¡Oh vamos, recibo a nuestro nuevo colega! ¿Y así me reciben? -habló algo herido.

-Perdona. Es solo que es raro. No conozco a alguien que se presente tan alegre. -habló el chico, tratando de contener la palabra "molesto".

-Bueno pues seré el primero. ¡Un gusto! -dijo confiado mientras extendía la mano.

Sin que ambos lo notasen antes, había llegado el tranvía a la estación. Ambos subieron con rapidez y apuro, logrando sentarse en unos asientos vacíos.

-Bueno, ahora que si estamos más tranquilos. ¡Un gusto, mi nombre es Dego! -dijo de nuevo con confianza.

El otro chico accedió a estrechar su mano con la suya, para luego hablarle.

-Mi nombre es-

-¡Liuxus! -gritó KH con fuerza.

Tanta fue su fuerza, que retumbó en el oído de Liuxus. Y obvia su fuerza: pues había gritado justo a un lado de su oído.

-¡AGH! ¡¿QUE QUIERES?! -gritó enfadado.

-Oh, despertaste. -dijo sonriente. -Estas ahora descansando, en tu cuarto. -habló de nuevo con una sonrisa amable que jamás ponía, a menos de que se tratara de una situación conveniente o de trabajo. Y no se alejó de la respuesta cuando vio que ella tenía en sus brazos una pila de hojas.

-No me digas...

-¡Son tus investigaciones! ¡Te pondrás a investigar sobre la oscuridad y sus esencias mientras estés en tu cuarto! ¡Oh, y no tendrás misiones, así que te quedarás TODOS LOS DÍAS, VEINTICUATRO HORAS dentro del castillo! -terminó con una sonrisa, mientras que empezaba a salir de la habitación por las puertas dobles del cuarto blanco.

Tan pronto se levantó, notó que de nuevo se encontraba en su ropa interior, con los lentes cerca del buró que estaba a un lado de su cama. Grande fue su sorpresa al ponerse los lentes, ya que vio que no se trataba de su cuarto. Era un salón amplio, largo, de techo alto y en forma de curva, completamente blanco y vacío; a excepción de la cama, el buró y las ropas negras colgadas en la pantalla vestidor.  
Con algo de rapidez, Liuxus tomó sus ropas de diario y se vistió velozmente para poder llegar al salón comedor para poder reportarse, como siempre.  
Pero fue grande su sorpresa que cuando salió por las puertas dobles de lo que ahora parecía ser su nueva habitación. La habitación que le seguía era un enorme salón circular con una escalera de caracol saliendo del suelo y subiendo hacia otro piso. a su alrededor, habían otras cuatro puertas y un enorme arco. Al correr a ésta sección, pudo ver algo que le robó el aliento: él se encontraba en otro edificio. Una torre nueva conectada a la torre principal por medio de un corredor. Tan pronto corrió por el pasadizo hasta la torre principal, notó que la estructura de la torre había cambiado por dentro. Similar a la torre anterior, era una sala cilíndrica y los pisos de arriba y abajo podían ser accedidos por medio de escaleras compensadas y en forma de "L" que salían al exterior de la torre, dando vistas increíbles hacia el páramo de desierto eterno.  
Con curiosidad por éste nuevo entorno. Un recibidor en la planta que daba a las otras torres con sus habitaciones, y debajo de ésta se encontraba el conocido comedor: ahora una sala grande y cilíndrica con un comedor circular y los mismos tronos, además de los mismos lienzos en blanco, pilares y su chimenea.

-Toma asiento. -dijo Zulex, quien se encontraba en su trono. Sentados junto a él, estaban los demás miembros, incluyendo a KH.

-¡TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO! -gritó KH algo impaciente, haciendo que Liuxus despabilara completamente, corriendo a su posición y sentándose finalmente en su lugar.

Tan pronto él se sentó y acomodó, los demás miraron a KH, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados y su cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

-Finalmente tenemos de regreso a Liuxus. Y fue por su esfuerzo que pudimos encontrarlos y rescatarlos a ambos. Zulex, el reporte.

-Si. Con su permiso. -habló Zulex poniéndose de pie, y retirando lo que parecía ser una tabla electrónica. -"Primer punto: Hasta el momento, el estudio de la esencia de la oscuridad la tenemos hecha hasta un treinta y cinco por ciento. Las últimas muestras de esencia se quedaron sin estudiar debido al rescate de Corvux y el secuestro de Liuxus".

Con ésas palabras, Liuxus bajó un poco la cabeza, pero Dyxen solo contuvo una sonrisa, animándolo un poco.

-"Con ésto dado, las esencias se quedaron en espera para ser estudiadas, y pronto podremos volver a nuestras operaciones, ya que Liuxus despertó del coma en el que se encontraba. Segundo punto: hemos recibido una serie de ataques provenientes de unos seres inesperados: los Incorpóreos. Tanto como los denominados "Organización XIII" como de sus esbirros. Secuestraron a Liuxus y a Corvux, pero de algún modo, ambos volvieron a salvo. No se han mostrado más reportes, avistamientos y mucho menos ataques de parte de ellos hasta el momento". -terminó Zulex, mientras que deslizaba su dedo índice derecho en la pantalla, mostrando otra hoja del reporte. -"Tercer punto: Avistamos a un nuevo enemigo de ropajes blancos y de características especiales. Se le considera potencialmente peligroso. Los miembros "IV" y "II" deben de alejarse de el tan pronto lo vean.".

Ante este aclaración, tanto Corvux como Liuxus se levantaron de sus asientos, mostrando una confusión y un ligero arranque de enojo.

-¿Cómo que alejarnos? -habló Corvux.

-¿Y porqué nosotros dos? -preguntó Liuxus.

-Basta. Siéntense y escuchen el resto del reporte. -contestó Dyxen con voz profunda y seria. Una voz que pocas veces usaba para remarcar poder: algo que hasta Corvux le hacía efecto. Tan pronto ambos se sentaron, Dyxen miró a Zulex y asintió con la cabeza, dándole la seña de que podía continuar leyendo.

-"Por lo tanto, si éste enemigo es visto, deberán de reportarse con Cyxnel, Angelix, Zulex, Dyxen y/o KH, sin excepciones.".

Los cinco miembros mencionados seguían inmóviles a excepción de Zulex, aún leyendo la parte final del reporte.

-"Cuarto punto: Se nos han otorgado tres herramientas útiles y listas a ser estudiadas: Una hombrera de fusión, una tabla electrónica y un tercer elemento confidencial, solo para ojos de "I".".

Liuxus miraba a KH mientras que oía el resto del reporte.

-"La hombrera de fusión, obtenida a partir de equipo enemigo, será un elemento útil para futuras peleas, creando una armadura para la defensa de su portador, y explotar sus habilidades. La tabla electrónica es un mecanismo sencillo de acceso de información. Un facilitador, para ponerlo de mejor manera. Será posible acceder a información de la computadora principal por medio de ésta herramienta, solo accesible a los miembros "I", "III", "IV" y "IV".".

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué yo no?! -gritó Corvux enojado.

-Porque sabemos que contigo las cosas no funcionan después de unos días. -habló Dyxen echándole una mirada a Corvux en sentido de comunicarle un "Es obvio, ¿no crees?". KH solo asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos cerrados.

-¡Aww, no es justo! -chilló Corvux mientras que de manera infantil se sentó en su trono y se cruzó de brazos, mientras que giraba su cabeza a otro lado.

-"El elemento confidencial.". -habló Zulex, antes aclarándose la garganta para hacerse notar. -"Gracias a éste elemento, el aspecto de nuestro mundo ha sido transformado a algo más cercano y parecido a un castillo. Hasta ahora, los cambios han sido: escalones por acceso exterior de la torre principal, cuatro torres anexas, cambios en los dormitorios, salas de recreación y entrenamiento, estaciones sanitarias y de alimentación, el sótano del ahora castillo y hasta el mismo comedor donde nos encontramos. Se predicen posibles futuras modificaciones al entorno del mundo, pero no se sabe a que plazo.". -dijo al final, tomando la tabla con ambas manos y dejándola en el comedor. -Es todo.

El comedor cayó en silencio mientras que Liuxus trataba de poder captar lo que habían dicho hace pocos minutos.

-Entonces... ¿Me quedaré aquí por un buen de rato para no toparme con otro encapuchado blanco, estudiaré la parte de la armadura obtenida, las esencias de la oscuridad y no tendré permitido salir del mundo?

-¡A COMER! -gritó KH mientras que de la nada y sin que nadie notase, había un gran banquete en la mesa, listo para ser devorado por los miembros de la "Organización Endless".

-¡OYE, HAZME CASO KH! -gritó Liuxus desesperado, pero ella se dignó a lanzar un trozo de carne con ensalada a la boca, llenándolo junto con puré de papa.

-¿Eh? No te oigo. -dijo dulcemente. -Además, no debes hablar con la boca llena.

Liuxus se enfadaba como ella sonreía mientras se salía con la suya. Trataba de responder algo, pero su boca estaba tan llena de comida que apenas podía masticarla mientras lanzaba gruñidos con enfado y desesperación. Todos se reían ante ésta situación, además de ver como Liuxus empezaba a perseguir a KH, la cual se dedicaba a saltar por varios lados, evitando a Liuxus. Pero de todas las personas presentes, solo habían dos que no sonreían. Evitados por el escándalo, solo se dignaban a mirar la escena que era montada por ambos miembros "I" y "IV".

-Pronto. -dijo Cyxnel con un rostro transformado a una mueca de asco y molestia. -Pronto.

Con ésas palabras, Cyxnel salió de la sala por las puertas dobles sin ser notado más que por Angelix, que pocos segundos después le siguió el paso, desvaneciéndose ambos de aquella escena.


	13. Organización Weiß

**Capítulo 13: Organización Weiß**

* * *

Una ciudad a oscuras, con pocas luces encendidas. Sobresaliendo de entre todos los edificios, un rascacielos oscuro. De apariencia laminada, de un color negro y con un domo en su techo, se trataba de la base de operaciones de la autodenominada "Organización Weiß".

Un pequeño cuarto de tres metros por tres de paredes y piso negro con una luz fluorescente blanca iluminando. Un escritorio elegante con varios libros encima, y una cama moderna esperaban a un encapuchado blanco. En ésta ocasión se trataba del joven de cabellera roja.

-Hola Krixel. -habló Alexander.

-Alexander. -respondió Krixel mientras se ponía de pie. Tan pronto se giró a su camarada, apuntó al cuello de Alexander con su stylus. -¿Que es lo que les sucede a los traidores?

-Oh vamos, solo hice las cosas más interesantes. -dijo con un tono sarcástico.

-Lo único que provocas son problemas para la organización.

Pero una voz proveniente de un altavoz, ubicado en el techo, rompió la tensión entre ambos.

-Atención a todos los miembros. Por favor, diríjanse a la sala de reuniones. Repito, todos los miembros, diríjanse a la sala de reuniones.

La voz ronca y profunda terminó de dar su anuncio, y Krixel bajó su arma, para desaparecer envuelto en espinas blancas y negras.

-Salvado por el viejo, supongo. -dijo Alexander, desapareciendo de la misma manera.

Uno a uno, aparecían los encapuchados, sentados en unos tronos altos y blancos con una insignia en específico, ubicados cerca del centroo de un tablero de ajedrez, según las posiciones de cada pieza.  
En el trono que poseía una torre ancha e imponente,aparecía Krixel, mientras que Alexander se posicionaba en el trono que poseía una torre igual que la de Krixel. Nyx hizo acto de presencia, posicionándose en un trono que tenía una esfera grande como símbolo. A continuación, en el primer trono del alfil apareció una chica encapuchada, con una patrón de miras telescópicas en sus mangas; seguida de otra chica mucho más joven.

-Laglína. -habló la primera chica. -Ponte tu capucha, por respeto al líder. Y quítate tus audífonos.

La joven de patrones circulares negros en sus mangas y también denominada Laglína no hacía caso. Mostraba su claro rostro, su cabellera corta de color violeta y sus ojos rojos. Lo interesante era que usaba unos audífonos enormes de diadema color verde olivo con cableados rojizos, dando música a todo volumen.

-Sabes que ahora mismo puedo hasta escuchar como late tu corazón, Skytta. -contestó Laglína. -Oh. Ya vienen.

En aquel momento que ella terminó sus palabras, varias personas empezaron a llegar a aquella sala. Ocupando los asientos de los peones, siete encapuchados sin marcas algunas se posicionaron en ésos tronos, acompañando a Nyx. Dos personas más se posicionaron en los asientos designados para los caballos: un sujeto de cabellera azul y ojos verdes se puso del lado derecho, mientras que del izquierdo llegó una chica pelirroja de mechas rubias, de piel clara y ojos rojizos.

-Pues mira a Bradva. Ella está descubierta, al igual que Byssu. -habló Laglína.

-Ellos tienen un puesto más alto que el tuyo. Así que respeta a tus superiores. -respondió Skytta.

-No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad. -dijo una voz distante.

En los tronos donde todos se sentaban, solo dos estaban ausentes: el del rey y la reina. Éstos se encontraban justo enfrente de ellos, del otro lado del tablero.  
Apareciendo en el trono del rey, aparecía la conocida figura que en sus mangas poseía el patrón de cruces doradas.

-La formalidad es algo que solo los peones deberían de adoptar como una obligación. -dijo mirando a todos los que se sentaban en ése trono. Pero algunos solo volteaban a ver a Nyx, que se encontraba sentado con toda la calma del mundo. -Pero descuiden, que el joven Nyx tiene ése privilegio no solo por ser el capitán de los peones... -habló con una risa. Después elevó su vista a hacia Skytta, viendo que ella permanecía encapuchada.

-Ya lo oíste. No es obligatorio Skytta. -habló Laglína con un tono alegre, convenciéndola de descubrirse el rostro.

Acto seguido, pensándolo solo por un segundo, retiró su capucha y mostró su cara pálida, junto con su cabellera blanca en cola de caballo y los ojos rosas característicos de ella.

-Hoy es un día para regocijarse, amigos míos. -habló el líder. -Ya que en nuestras filas tenemos ahora a Nyx, será cuestión de tiempo para poder llevar a cabo nuestro objetivo. -dijo mientras que con un gesto de su mano izquierda, señalaba con la palma abierta hacia el único trono vacío: La reina.

-¿Habla del proyecto "Corpse", señor? -dijo el joven Byssu, mientras sentía la mirada punzante de su compañera del mismo rango.

-Señor mío. -habló Bradva. -Ya le hemos dicho que ése proyecto no servirá de nada. Lo único que podría funcionar sería tener a un nuevo elegido de la llave espada, y que me-

Pero una cadena de energía dorada salió disparada hacia Bradva, clavándose cerca de su rostro, en su costado izquierdo.  
Todos callaron y se sentaron bien, incluyendo a Nyx, el cuál lo hacía de mala gana y mirando a Bradva como si todos hubiesen sido castigados por culpa de ella.  
Poco después, la cadena desapareció, y el líder se retiró la capucha. Nadie se sorprendió al ver el rostro de un señor de alrededor de cuarenta años, de cabellera rubia platinada y de ojos verdes.

-Mis perdones, compañeros míos. -habló el señor, dando una reverencia corta. -Pero el proyecto es algo que deseo con ansias, y que necesito. Las próximas misiones serán de vigilancia y de espionaje. Nyx. -habló dirigiéndose al nombrado capitán de los peones. -Se te asignarán misiones especiales de asalto hacia el denominado "IV", pero solo en ciertas ocasiones. Por lo cuál, no saldrás de éste mundo.

Todo siguió en silencio, excepto Nyx que se bajó del trono y se acercó caminando desafiante hacia su líder.

-¡Escúchame, anciano! ¡Yo iré cuando quiera con él, no cuando tú me digas! ¡No me puedes retener aquí! -gritó Nyx con enojo. Para su sorpresa, aquél hombre solo abrió su palma derecha y Nyx comenzó a retorcerse y gritar de dolor.

-¿Sientes éso, verdad? ¿Sientes esa desesperación, ésos gritos, ésas súplicas?

-¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! -gritaba Nyx con ira y dolor.

-Esa sensación...ése dolor. Ése complicado sentido de existir cuando no debería ser así. -dijo finalmente, dejando en paz a Nyx, éste cayendo jadeante y adolorido. -Éso es lo que debes de filtrar en su corazón. Si de verdad quieres ganar, éso es lo que debes de hacer...y ser paciente. -habló con completa seriedad y sin piedad.

Nyx se levantó poco a poco, volviendo a su trono herido y molesto.

-Señor Arthe. -habló Krixel. -Se que acabo de escuchar sus órdenes. Pero me pregunto si sería útil poner a prueba nuestros nuevos miembros.

El líder, Arthe, permaneció en silencio y pensativo por aquél punto de vista interesante.

-Peones "Cuarto", "Quinto", "Sexto", "Séptimo" y "Octavo". Su misión será obstruir a la organización enemiga y mantenerla ocupada. Solo así, ganarán un rango. Además de posiblemente ocupar el lugar de la torre.

Alexander estaba algo nervioso, hasta que vio cómo su líder apuntaba hacia Krixel.

-Krixel, por algo te despojé de tus insignias. Usarías el prototipo de armadura, y te fue robado por ésos falsos. Ahora tu también estarás a prueba de ser digno del puesto de "Torre del Rey".

Bradva sonreía levemente, pensando que finalmente tendría menos peso en sus hombros si Krixel llegase a ser relevado de su puesto por alguien más. Por el otro lado, los demás miembros no mostraban ni un cambio de humor, excepto los más bajos.

-Los miembros electos para el puesto, tendrán misiones especiales que deberán cumplir. Más delante, les haré saber quien podría ganar el puesto.

- _Ése anciano...lo que le gustan son los torneos._ -susurró Alexander para si mismo, mientras que recordaba ciertas amargas experiencias.

-Retírense. -dijo Arthe, desapareciendo él primero. Con su desaparición, la habitación blanca se apagó, y se volvió del mismo negro laminado que todas las demás habitaciones. Todos los demás miembros siguieron la orden de Arthe, y se retiraron de aquél lugar. Todos excepto Nyx, que seguía viendo hacia el suelo. Viendo el reflejo de la orilla del domo: un mirador que podía mostrar el cielo estrellado. Un cielo que ahora en aquél mundo ya no existía.

-Cada vez las cosas se ponen más interesantes. -hablaba uno de los miembros de rango "Peón", que se encontraba en su habitación. Tan pronto se preparaba para salir, dejó en su escritorio una característica rosa roja.


	14. Traidor Elegante

**Capítulo 14: Traidor Elegante**

* * *

-¿Disculpa? -hablaba Cyxnel algo disgustado.

-Lo que oíste. Todos saldremos en una misión, por lo cuál tendrás que hacerle de niñera de Liuxus. -habló KH

-Perdona KH, pero soy el superior de Cyxnel. ¿No debería ser al revés?

-No podría. Tu andarás ocupado con tus estudios e investigaciones, por lo que Cyxnel será quien te haga los mandados. -dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que se retiraba del comedor hacia el haz de luz donde todos se encontraban, esperando transportarse a otro mundo.

-¡Oye, ésto es una horrenda y desastrosa injusticia! -habló Cyxnel corriendo hacia KH, pero ella y el resto de los miembros se habían retirado.

El comedor cayó en silencio, mientras que Liuxus tomaba la tabla electrónica en sus manos.

-Bueno, si me disculpas, yo me retiraré al laboratorio. Si mal no me equivoco, ahora se ubica un piso superior al del recibidor a las torres de alojamiento.

Liuxus se fue del comedor directamente al laboratorio. El lugar era grande y amplio, con instrumentos por doquier, además de tener lo que parecía ser un "Neosombra" en una cápsula.

-A volver a lo de siempre. -dijo mientras que algunos libros salían de su lugar, acercándose hacia Liuxus y cayendo sobre el escritorio.

Muchos de los libros hablaban sobre la historia de la oscuridad, la guerra de las llave espada y sus portadores, sobre los sincorazón, como la oscuridad absorbe a los humanos y a los mundos. Se detuvo un segundo al notar algo que estaba en los libros: "Poderes opuestos y sus defectos: Luz y Oscuridad".

-"Está claro que tanto los poderes de la luz como de la oscuridad son simples poderes que pueden ser usados por aquellos aptos. Pero queda una pregunta sobre nosotros: ¿Cuáles son sus beneficios, y más que nada, cuáles son sus defectos?".

Liuxus iba a empezar la síntesis de esferas que le habían llevado, pero lo dejó de lado tan pronto vio ése tema en aquél libro. Lo curioso era que jamás lo había visto antes.

-"El poder de la luz es una bendición. Muchos pueden pelear en su nombre o en defensa de la luz, pero portar la luz y hacer uso de su poder es diferente. Es gracias a ésta que uno puede vencer a los sincorazón, liberar los corazones cautivos y eliminar cualquier flujo de oscuridad. Pero mucha luz puede lastimar los ojos de uno o de otros, eso es obvio. Uno podría llegar a volverse ciego de tanta luz ante sus ojos. ¿Y que hay de la oscuridad? Es un poder que otorga una libertad enorme: tan grande que no tiene sus límites y puede llegar a convertirse en libertinaje. El flujo de éste poder proviene mucho del corazón: odio, impotencia, ira, tristeza, enojo...ésos son algunos de los sentimientos que alimentan a la oscuridad. Solo aquellos que entreguen su corazón a la oscuridad, podrían llegar a tener un poder inimaginable. Además de que, los que se adiestren en la oscuridad, podrían llegar a ver a través de la luz más brillante. Pero en su camino, podrían llegar a perder algo más que su sanidad.".

Tan pronto Liuxus dejó de leer ésto, tomó el libro y lo cerró bruscamente, aventando el libro hacia otra mesa.

-Creo que lo mejor será trabajar en las esencias. -se dijo a si mismo, tomando las esferas y comenzando a mirarlas de cerca.

Mientras, en el País de la Maravillas, todos los miembros se encontraban acabando con la población de los distintos Sincorazón, mientras que Corvux atendía una fiesta de té. Cantando a viva voz, desafinado y sin alguien que lo acompañase más que Bryan.

"Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños te doy, te doy  
A todas las personas  
Que no cumplen años hoy  
Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños  
feliz, feliz no cumpleaños  
feliz, feliz no cumpleaños les doy"

Pero tan pronto su canción terminó y Corvux bebió lo último que le quedaba de su té, Bryan volteó hacia la entrada de aquél jardín.

-¿Que pasa? -habló alegremente. -¿Otro invitado?

Pero Bryan no contestaba, y se quedaba completamente mudo. Inmóvil.

-Es peor de lo que pensé. -habló una voz conocida. Descubriéndose el rostro, Axel entraba una vez más a escena.

-¡O-organización XIII! -gritó Bryan mientras desaparecía de escena, en búsqueda de sus compañeros.

-¿Que es lo que buscas? -preguntó con una voz algo profunda y desconfiada.

-Los archivos sobre el proyecto "Réplica" del Castillo del Olvido han sido robados. -habló Axel, mostrando una severa preocupación.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -habló curioso como siempre, pero preocupado.

-Se supone que ando en una misión en el Castillo del Olvido, buscando algo... -se dignó a decir mientras se rascaba la nuca. -Pero tan pronto descubrí éso, sabía que eran malas noticias.

El silencio cayó por unos momentos, mientras que Corvux trataba de darse una idea.

-Nosotros ya tenemos una copia de ésos archivos en nuestra base de operaciones. Me encargaría de borrarlos, pero ahora que fueron robados...

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que fueron robados?

-Cuando entraba a la habitación donde teníamos ésos datos, algo me atacó y caí inconsciente. Me atrapó totalmente desprevenido. -dijo algo avergonzado, mientras se rascaba de nuevo la nuca y miraba hacia sus propios pies.

Los dos se quedaron meditando en silencio, mientras trataban de hallarle algún sentido a lo que ocurría. Pero su silencio fue perturbado cuando una sombra apareció en la entrada. Una silueta negra, de la estatura de Corvux, sujetando un látigo plateado y brillante y de mango rojo.

-¡Tú! -gritó Axel mientras se lanzaba hacia la pelea contra ésa figura. Corvux solo se alejó del lugar y miró desde lejos como ambas figuras peleaban, mientras los chakrams de Axel chocaban fieramente contra el látigo de aquella figura.

-¡Bien, que sea como tú quieras! ¡Nefasaga! -gritó aquella mujer mientras su cara era descubierta. Corvux ya tenía idea de quien se trataba.

La melena ondulada, sus ojos negros y su piel aperlada: eran las características conocidas de Angelix.  
Mientras, a Axel le aparecía un número en su cabeza, rodeado de una luz brillante y blanca. El número cambió al azar rápidamente, deteniéndose en el número cuatro, y éste empezaba a brillar con una luz de tonos celestes, turquesas, violetas y rosas. Al instante, Axel cayó dormido en el campo de batalla, mientras que Angelix se declaraba ganadora.

-¡Ahora, lárgate! -gritó mientras alzó su mano con el látigo en mano, mientras que Corvux corría y escudaba a Axel, haciendo que la mano de Angelix se detuviera.

-¡No lo mates! ¡Él es un aliado, no es un enemigo! -habló fuertemente, tratando de convencer a Angelix. -¡Es una orden de tu superior!

-¿Ordenes? -preguntó Angelix, dando antes una pequeña risita. Después, con su brazo izquierdo le propinó un revés, lanzando a Corvux hasta un extremo del jardín.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó confundido y adolorido por la bofetada propinada por Angelix.

-Tú no eres mi superior, ¿sabes? -dijo mientras que la gabardina negra se teñía poco a poco de color blanco, en patrones de círculos.

El impacto de lo sucedido dejaba a Corvux en silencio mientras se daba cuenta de la realidad. La pregunta clave para él era "¿Desde cuando?"  
Pero su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida por un hechizo de Angelix, haciendo que éste terminara dormido igualmente.  
Mientras, en la base de operaciones de la organización Endless, Liuxus seguía con la manipulación de las esencias de los sincorazón y sus estudios.

-Bueno, ya tengo un sesenta y siete por ciento de la investigación. Aunque me pregunto...

Con ése pensamiento, se dirigió a otra mesa donde tenía tres hombreras distintas presentadas en unos bustos. La primera hombrera parecía solamente una especie de tela con varias tiras de tela en el pecho. La segunda era una placa ovalada y algo abultada, unido a una hombrera tradicional y a medio peto. La tercera, y la más desarrollada, solo era una hombrera hecha de placas, como los de una armadura romana, pero de color oscuro.

-La versión _Alpha_ de la armadura resulta muy pobre. Funciona, pero tan pronto se haga una Forma de Fusión... -se dijo a si mismo mientras se guardaba la idea de que al primer intento de hacer una Forma de Fusión, la armadura y sus ropas pronto se prendieron en llamas. -La Candidata es excelente. -dijo mirando a la hombrera hecha de placas metálicas negras. -Pero solo funciona con una forma ya programada. Entonces... -seguía hablándose a si mismo mientras miraba a la armadura _B_ _eta_.

-¿Que será que haga que la armadura sea perfecta? -dijo una voz poética y burlona. Reconocible por el tono afeminado, guardando rencor. Se trataba de Cyxnel, quien entraba al laboratorio de investigación.

-¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó Liuxus con enojo, dándole una clara señal de que no quería ser molestado.

-¿Que tal si me das una demostración de la armadura? Me gustaría verla.

-Como tu superior, te ordeno que salgas de aquí. -respondió Liuxus con un rostro molesto, mirando por encima de su hombro.

-¡Ay, _porfis_! ¿Sí? -dijo ahora con un tono amable y tierno, parodiando justo como un niño pidiendo un dulce.

Liuxus giró solo noventa grados y con su mano izquierda invocó la espada que ahora poseía. Pero sin esperarlo, chocó contra algo metálico. Sin poder entender la situación, Cyxnel estaba con una mano deteniendo la espada con un violín rosa y blanco, en forma de una estrella de cuatro puntas. Mientras que con la otra, tenía la hombrera negra.

-¿Eh? ¿Que haces? -dijo Liuxus con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Ehh...perdón?

-Te iba a amenazar para salir de aquí. ¿Que haces agarrando la hombrera?

-¿No me estabas atacando?

Los dos se quedaron mudos mientras analizaban la situación en completa inmovilidad.

-¿Pensabas que te atacaría? ¿Porqué lo haría si los dos estamos en el mismo bando?

De nuevo, el silencio se hizo presente, aunque éste duró solo tres segundos mientras que Cyxnel daba una enorme sonrisa con una mueca en su cara, dando una especie de mensaje: "Lo arruiné. Jejejeje.". Inmediatamente con ésta sonrisa vino otro cambio: la gabardina de Cyxnel cambió de color en un patrón de círculos: ahora siendo una gabardina blanca.


	15. Otro Lado

**Capítulo 15: Otro Lado**

* * *

El techo del laboratorio estalló. Dos figuras salían hacia lo que parecía una enorme biblioteca, lleno de tomos de toda clase de hechizos, historias e información.

-¡Traidor! -gritaba Liuxus mientras que seguía a Cyxnel por las escaleras que daban al exterior de la torre.

Sin descansar ni recuperar aliento, Liuxus corrió por las escaleras exteriores hasta llegar a la cima de la torre: Un coliseo moderno con ciertas estructuras antiguas en ruinas.

-¿Que puedo decir? Culpa a KH. -dijo Cyxnel con molestia, sin abandonar la supuesta elegancia que tenía en su voz.

-¡Nos echamos la mano entre si, nos ayudamos! -gritó mientras corría hacia Cyxnel, dando tajadas a diestra y siniestra, mientras se elevaba del suelo de tanta fuerza e impulso.

-¡Y aún así vivimos solo para ti! -gritó Cyxnel en regreso, quien después de cubrir cada uno de los ataques de Liuxus, dio un fuerte golpe con el violín a su barbilla, mandándolo a volar hacia otro extremo.

Liuxus, algo adolorido, se levantó de nuevo, comenzando a caminar hacia Cyxnel.

-¿Y quien dice que tenían que vivir para mí? ¡Ésa no era una orden! -respondió Liuxus confundido por lo que ocurría. Pero Cyxnel ya no deseaba hablar. Preparando su violín y su arco, comenzó a tocar una melodía a toda velocidad y con precisión. Encima de Liuxus, aparecieron una enorme cantidad de rosas, las cuales comenzaron a caer a toda velocidad y con fuerza contra Liuxus. Todas perforaban la piel de Liuxus hasta cierto punto, haciendo que todas florecieran con pétalos blancos.

-Ahora, desfallece. -dijo Cyxnel, acabando la melodía con una mala tonada, haciendo que éstas se volvieran rojizas por un segundo, y desaparecieron al instante. Liuxus seguía de pie, pero a punto de colapsar. -De verdad que si puedes resistir. -dijo mientras que hacía un hueco en el techo de la biblioteca, saltando directamente en éste para llega al laboratorio.  
-¿Dónde estas, dónde estas? -preguntó con su tono normal de voz, mientras buscaba las armaduras. Para su suerte, él pudo encontrar la armadura de placas negras, tirada junto con las otras dos.  
Mirando los dos prototipos en el suelo, hizo un gesto con su mano. Al instante, dos rosas perforaron los prototipos.  
-Ya acabé el trabajo. -dijo mientras cerraba el puño en dirección a ésas rosas, haciendo que estallasen y destruyeran las armaduras.

Con si singular elegancia, subió de nuevo hacia el techo de la torre, viendo que Liuxus seguía arrodillado y temblando.

-¿Por qué motivo te consideran tan importante? Solo eres un peón en éste juego.

Con ésas palabras, Cyxnel se despedía de Liuxus, mientras abría un portal. Pero una tremenda y furiosa negación lo hizo perder la concentración. Levantándose con jadeos y ligeras convulsiones, Liuxus se llevó las manos a su pecho. Sus convulsiones se centraban más en el pecho, como si algo tratase de salir.

-¡Entonces te mataré, INMUNDA MOLESTA!

Furioso, Cyxnel solo alzó la mano para que aparecieran más rosas similares a las que atacaron a Liuxus. Todas cayeron sobre Liuxus, perforándolo aún más que antes.

-¡MUÉRETE! -fue la última expresión de Cyxnel mientras veía como las rosas blancas empezaban a teñirse de cierto color negro. Todas por igual empezaban a marchitarse y podrirse rápidamente, mientras que Liuxus estallaba en una fuerte aura oscura. Sus ropas eran consumidas por flamas oscuras de tonalidades azules y blancas. En su hombro izquierdo, se encontraba uno de los prototipos puestos sobre Liuxus mismo.

-¡Obedéceme! ¡OSCURIDAD!

Con éstas órdenes, la armadura fue activada. Las flamas oscuras se extinguieron, y por encima de la ropa achicharrada se montaron partes de armaduras en sus botas, brazos, manos, y en su pecho. La armadura adquirió tonalidades blancas y oscuras, mientras que el casco que aparecía en la cabeza de Liuxus se tornaba completamente negro: el mismo patrón de color que su Forma de Fusión.

-¡Desaparece! -gritó Liuxus mientras corría hacia Cyxnel, con su espada en mano.

-Yo me haré cargo. -dijo otra voz, mientras que una persona se interponía entre Cyxnel y Liuxus. Entre estos dos, se encontraba un sujeto de cabellera roja, sosteniendo un stylus.

-Lleva al muchacho con Arthe. -le indicaba Krixel a su compañero. Un hombre alto con un patrón de flores de Lis en sus mangas.

-¡Yo podía hacerlo! ¡No te metas Krixel! -gritaba Cyxnel a sus compañeros.

Un golpe certero a la nuca, de parte de éste hombre misterioso, hizo que Cyxnel cayera inconsciente, haciendo que callara por fin.

-Vamos a arreglar ésto entre tu y yo. -dijo Krixel mientras que Liuxus miraba hacia aquél hombre. El sujeto le regresó la mirada, mientras se quitaba la capucha. Para sorpresa de Liuxus, aquél hombre le miraba de manera triste: como si tratase de comunicarle un "discúlpame".

Corriendo a gran velocidad, chocó su arma contra la de Krixel.

-¡JA! ¿Éso es todo? -preguntó entre risas, lo cuál provocó mucho más a Liuxus. Ejerciendo fuerza y obstinadamente, siguió empujando la espada contra el stylus. Vaga fue la idea que tendría cuando la espada de Liuxus brilló intensamente, convirtiéndose por fin en el arma definitiva que era: Olvidado. La llave espada de Liuxus: La misma que había visto y usado antes.  
Tanto Krixel como su compañero se sorprendieron de lo que tenían frente a sus ojos. Elegante e imponente, el arma definitiva contra los sincorazón.  
Con una sonrisa, Krixel se dio un salto hacia atrás, aterrizando justo al lado de su compañero.

-¡Creo que tendremos que dejarlo para después! -hablaba con una risa tétrica y burlona. -¡Ahora si eres alguien que me interesa!

Con un fuerte destello verde, los tres desaparecieron del techo de la torre, dejando en soledad a Liuxus.

No habría pasado mucho tiempo para que la organización se reuniera de nuevo en el Palacio de Arena de los Páramos Abandonados. Los únicos tres restantes: Zulex, Dyxen y KH corrieron desde el comedor y subieron por las escalinatas exteriores para poder llegar al laboratorio de investigación, y comunicarle a Liuxus las noticias.

-¡OH ESPERO QUE NO TENGA SUS AUDÍFONOS PUESTOS! -decía KH con enojo mientras seguía subiendo.

-¡Ya casi llegamos, solo debemos de...!

La frase de Zulex se quedó incompleta, tan pronto vio cómo el techo del laboratorio, al igual que el de la biblioteca, habían sido derrumbados.

-¡Liuxus! -gritó Dyxen mientras subía por los escalones acompañada por sus amigos, llegando en poco tiempo hasta el techo.

Fue grande su sorpresa, cuando notó que en una pequeña grieta, clavada cerca de la orilla de la torre, se encontraba el arma plateada de Liuxus. La llave espada.

-Eso es...

-Si. Definitivamente. -dijo KH con un tono frío y triste, aclarando las dudas de Zulex.

Ésa arma era suficiente evidencia. Era similar al arma anterior de Liuxus, solo que ahora era una llave espada.

-Entonces, el siguiente punto en la agenda...es traer a Liuxus de regreso. -dijo KH, mientras notaba como en el horizonte, junto a sus tres camaradas, veían un sendero de vidrio que se extendía hasta donde el ojo podía ver.

Mientras, en la base de operaciones de la organización rival, Arthe estaba entrando a la sala de reuniones. Las oscuridad solo dibujaba su silueta caminando, al igual que la silueta de los tronos.

-Bienvenido a casa, amigo mío.

Con éste último dialogo, las luces en aquella sala se encendieron, revelando que sentado en el trono de la reina, se encontraba Corvux, sumido en un profundo sueño.


	16. Número IX - EPÍLOGO

**Capítulo 16: Número IX - EPÍLOGO**

* * *

La soledad del Palacio de Arena era algo insoportable para Bryan. Los tres únicos miembros de la organización se habían ido, Liuxus no había vuelto, y Corvux había sido secuestrado. Se encontraba en total soledad, deambulando las enormes salas y y recámaras del palacio, en busca de entretenerse con algo. Pero nada servía. En cada sala, en sus sótanos y torres: nada. Hasta que finalmente encontró algo que le llamó la atención: un Neosombra en una cápsula.

-Hmm ¿Cómo podré abrir ésta cosa? -se dijo, mientras miraba por todos lados hasta que encontró debajo de la misma cápsula un botón rojo. -¡Uy! ¿Para que es éste botón?

Tan pronto lo presionó, una alarma se empezó a escuchar por todo el palacio. El líquido en el que era suspendido fue drenado por completo, y el marco del cristal, junto con éste mismo, fue expulsado hacia el frente junto con el cristal, liberando al fin al Neosombra.

-¡Si! ¡Tengo un amigo! -gritó alegre Bryan, mientras que el Neo sombra de manera tambaleante salía de la cápsula. Poco a poco, logró recobrar el equilibrio. Después, miró fijamente a Bryan, y de manera curiosa, se acercó al pequeño ser.

Pero una explosión interrumpió aquél momento, haciendo que ambos salieran por una de las escaleras exteriores a verificar qué había ocasionado ése ruido.

Justo afuera, había un hombre encapuchado de negro, lanzando hechizos de fuego hacia la torre, las ruinas y lo que tuviera alrededor.

-¡AGH! ¡YA ME HARTÉ DE ESTO! -dijo Bryan con su pequeña voz, corriendo de regreso por la escalinata, hasta llegar al recibidor. Las explosiones seguían, mientras que ambos esbirros se dirigían a las puertas dobles. Con algo de pesadez, ambos seres abrieron las puertas y se dirigieron al exterior.

-Hmm. ¿De verdad éste lugar servirá de práctica? -dijo el chico grande en su capucha negra.

-¡DETENTE AHÍ! -grita Bryan enfadado, seguido del Neosombra.

-¿Eh? ¿Que es ésto? -se quedaba confuso aquél sujeto.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces, atacando nuestro hogar?!

De nuevo el silencio reinó, hasta que finalmente ésa persona les mandó una llamarada. Ambos seres lograron esquivar el ataque.

-¡¿ÉSTAS LOCO?! -gritó Bryan.

-¡Ho, ésos sincorazón pueden hablar! ¡Son blancos perfectos para practicar! -hablaba el sujeto mientras seguía lanzando sus hechizos de fuego hacia ambos sincorazón.

Mientras Bryan trataba de esquivar los ataques a duras penas, el Neosombra solo se escurría hacia el suelo, evitando velozmente los ataques de fuego del enemigo.

-¡Estos sincorazón son más hábiles de lo que creía! -gritó el encapuchado con algo de desesperación y emoción. Con una explosión de flamas en su mano derecha, apareció una enorme espada de dos manos de hoja gruesa. De mango blanco, un guardamano gris en forma de cruz y una hoja de doble filo color rojiza y amarilla, similar a los colores del fuego. -¡Entonces vamos a hacerlo mucho mejor! -gritó el chico mientras se descubría la cara. Una piel aperlada, ojos cafés y una cabellera enmarañada color negra eran sus características, sin mencionar el robusto cuerpo del chico de 17 años.

-¡Ey, basta de andar haciendo desastres! -gritaba Bryan, ahora esquivando las tajadas y estocadas del fiero espadachín.

Inmediatamente, la Neosombra salió del suelo y dio un rasguño certero en uno de los costados del enemigo, atacándolo por la espalda.

-Serás escurridiza... -dijo ése chico entre dientes, mientras que se preparaba para otro ataque de la Neosombra.

Tan pronto salió del suelo, el sincorazón salió a toda velocidad contra el enemigo. Sencillo y sin complicaciones, el enemigo solo dio una certera tajada horizontal, dividiendo en dos al sincorazón. Ambas partes del cuerpo cayeron fuertemente al suelo, mientras se deshacían y se volvían manchas negras en el suelo.

-¡Yahoo! ¡Uno menos, falta otro!

Bryan para ése momento se sentía con rabia, al igual que con miedo como para no moverse. Sabía que si atacaba, sería destruido. Si se quedaba quieto, sería destruido igualmente. La espada estaba lista para caer y hacer desaparecer a Bryan, cuando el sonido de choque de metales lo distrajo. Y más de lo usual, ya que el metal que había chocado era el de su espada, la cuál era clavada por el hueco en su centro, por parte de la Olvidada: la llave espada de Liuxus.  
Pronto, ésta desapareció, y la espada cayó al suelo, mientras que la llave espada reaparecía en la mano de su dueño.

-¿Y quien será éste? -hablaba fuertemente con un aire autoritativo. Justo en ése lugar se encontraba Liuxus, con la llave espada en su mano y su apariencia algo cambiada. Su cabello estaba un poco más despeinado, con un par de mechones en la frente, y sus anteojos se encontraban agrietados, con partes del lente perdidos. La gabardina, transformada en chaleco debido a las mangas quemadas, estaba agujerada y maltrecha; al igual que el uniforme de Liuxus.

-Oh, parece que hay un nuevo participante. -hablaba aquél chico mientras que ponía su mano al frente. -¡Sabes, éso de tener llaves espada es algo interesante! ¿No crees?

-He dicho que te identifiques. -recalcó autoritativo y preparándose para pelear.

-¡Seré quien te derrotará a toda costa! -respondió sonriente y desafiante, mientras que en su mano aparecía una arma completamente diferente a la anterior: un guardamano morado y dentado en media luna, junto con un mango negro y una unión dorada entre el mango y la plateada hoja de la llave espada, la cuál terminaba en una segunda hoja que rodeaba a la primera en forma de media luna, ésta última hoja mostrando una extraña forma y dentadura.

-...otro. -dijo a si mismo, comenzando a hartarse de la idea de ver a alguien más usando una llave espada.

-¡¿Que dijiste?! -respondió enfadado por no saber lo que su enemigo decía, además de creer que le había insultado.

-Lo que dije fue... -inhaló suficiente aire, mientras juntaba todo su enojo, y un aura negra lo abrazaba. -¡OOOOOTROOOO!

Con ése grito dado por parte de Liuxus, ambos sujetos salieron disparados el uno contra el otro, listos para que las espadas chocaran en el aire.


End file.
